CRONICAS MOBIANAS: RECUERDOS DE UN EMPERADOR CAIDO
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: Dicen que cuando uno esta cerca de morir ve su vida pasar en frente de sus ojos, y yo no soy la excepcion. he aqui como me converti en lo que soy.
1. La musica que nos rivaliso

**UNO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES EN SU FUTURO SI NO SUPERA EL PASADO, CUANDO UNO LO PIERDE TODO, ESTE PIERDE SU RAZON DE VIVIR, O SIMPLEMENTE LA NUEVA LO MOTIVA A DESTRUIR LO QUE CONSIDERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS PERDIDAS. HASTA EL SER BONDADOSO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN TIRANO CEGADO POR LA IRA**

**SOMBRA DE MALDAD**

No puedo creer que me encuentro aquí, yo fui un ser temido por varias razas, destruí planetas, fui líder del mas poderoso ejercito jamás conocido, me hallo aquí, en este pedazo de cometa destruido en la orbita de ese asqueroso planeta, y lo pero, es que yo fui derrotado, junto con mi ejercito, por mi propio hijo, así es, mi hijo, que se veía que hasta quería matarme. Pero no lo culpo, yo cause que se alejara de mí, me deje cegar por la ira y el rencor.

Todo comenzó hace 75 años, cuando era un joven erizo de 85, así es, una vez fui un erizo de color totalmente negro, a excepción de una franja roja que se encontraba en mi espina central, con un mechón blanco en mi pecho. Acababa de regresar de la Tierra de una dimensión alterna al terminar de cumplir mi misión de "el demonio negro". Estaba caminando con mi padre, el entonces emperador Dark Doom muy parecido a mí en mis últimos dias de pelea, por la capital del Black Comet, pero no esperaba que tuviera otro objetivo para mí:

DD (Dark Doom): no podría estar más orgulloso de ti Black, hijo mío.

BLACK: me alegra que lo estés padre.

DD: por cierto, tengo que decirte que tu misión como demonio negro aun no ha concluido.

BLACK: ¿a que te refieres? Si es necesario pelear yo conquistare a mis enemigos.

DD: si es algo acerca de conquistar, pero no es tanto una pelea a muerte.

BLACK: ¿entonces, de que se trata?

DD: para que pueda haber un nuevo demonio negro, es necesario que el anterior lo procree con una pareja.

BLACK: entonces… dices que…-se veía que estaba un poco sonrojado.

DD: así es, es hora que busques una esposa.

BLACK: por favor padre, aun no estoy listo para el compromiso. Adames, no quiero ser encadenado por el matrimonio, y sin olvidar que mi banda espera a que regrese con ellos.

DD: entiende hijo, esto es mas importante que andar con esos vagos, tendrás que encontrar a una eriza digna para que te comprometas, como yo lo hice con tu madre.

BLACK: ellos no son vagos padre. Si me disculpas tengo que buscarlos-entonces saca una esmeralda roja que comenzó a brillar-CHAOS CONTROL- y desapareció del cometa. Mientras su padre estaba resignado.

* * *

Así es, antes de irme a la Tierra tenia mi propia banda musical, a pesar de que sabían que venia de la familia real de los Black arms ellos me aceptaron. Nos tuvimos que separar debido a que tenia que cumplir mi misión en la Tierra, claro que tendríamos un espectáculo de reencuentro en un pequeño bar, donde habíamos comenzado. Estábamos conformados por un Gorlock en la batería llamado Volcán, un sangheili (elite de Halo) llamado Sable en el bajo eléctrico, y yo era el vocalista y tocaba la guitarra, éramos "las sombras del caos", mis compañeros vienen de familias exiliadas por sus planetas, pero no les toman importancia. Ya se, se preguntan como es que tocábamos esos instrumentos humanos, pues antes de comenzar la banda estudie la música humana, un se pregunta como las razas mas retrasadas pueden hacer la mejor música, ero volvamos a donde estábamos. Después de encontrarlos, saludarlos y molestarnos nos fuimos al bar "Tormenta Cósmica". Claro que hubo varias preguntas de lo que había hecho.

SABLE: ¿y como es la Tierra?- pregunta curioso el elite mientras cargaba su estuche con su bajo.

BLACK: en algunas regiones parecen como un planeta paraíso, peor otras como una ciudad tecnológica, aunque retrasada- yo caminaba con mi guitarra a mano

VOLCAN: ¿ahí hay seres con quien pelear?- pregunta ilusionado mi compañero Gorlock con cargando una gran caja en sus hombros, donde estaban las partes de su batería.

BLACK: bueno, la mayoría de los humanos que hay no te darían mucha diversión, pero hay unas criaturas con los que te podrías entretener por un tiempo. Ya llegamos.

Los dos estábamos en la puerta trasera del bar, emocionados por la posibilidad de seguir con nuestra jira galáctica pospuesta. Pero entonces cuando iba a agarra la manija de la puerta para abrirla, otra mano la había agarrado al mismo tiempo que yo, al girar mi vista, vi como una eriza también había hecho lo mismo hacia mi, era una eriza negra, pestañas largas, ojos verdes como esmeraldas normales, sus espinas con betas rojas, a pesar de verse muy suaves, también mostraban ser resistentes, llevaba un pantalón de cuero, al igual de una chaqueta del mismo material y una playera con una extraña insignia, cuerpo bien formado, era mas o menos de mi estatura, era… hermosa. Pero en ese entonces no me había fijado ya que los dos estábamos jalando la puerta por nuestros lados, por lo que no se abría, y rápidamente dejamos las miradas de curiosidad, por las de enojos.

BLACK: disculpa, estoy tratando de abrir la puerta. Así que suéltala.

ERIZA: si no te has dado cuenta, yo también lo estoy tratando, así que suéltalo cascarrabias.

BLACK: mira bien señorita, mi banda y yo vamos a tocar, volvernos famosos y retirarnos antes de que las revistas nos empiecen a atacar.- eleve mas mi tono de voz, mostrando que me estaba enfureciendo.

ERIZA: mi nombre es Kira y yo con mi banda seremos las que nos volvamos famosas y nos retiraremos antes del ataque periodístico.

No me había dado cuenta, pero ella estaba acompañada por otras tres erizas totalmente negras, una con guitarra, otra con un bajo, y la otra con solo baquetas, parecía ser la baterista (ya que el bar tiene su propia batería).

BLACK: espera un momento "Kira", nosotros tenemos apartado un lugar en el bar, así que será mejor que se vayan de compras, o lo que ustedes hagan.

KIRA: nosotras también lo tenemos, y para no avergonzarlos será mejor que ustedes se vallan.

Rápidamente los dos abrimos la puerta, y nos peleamos por ser los primeros en entrar, pero no sabía que nuestros compañeros estaban avergonzados por nuestro comportamiento. Una vez dentro los dos le preguntamos al encargado se sucedía. Pronto descubrimos que ambas presentaciones serian al mismo día. Y ahora comenzamos con la pelea de quien tocaría primero.

BLACK: yo tocare primero novata.

KIRA: yo tocare primero bestia.

BLACK y que asco de canción tocarías, hasta tu canción debería tener un nombre aburrido.

KIRA: creo que acabas de describir perfectamente tu propia canción.

BLACK: pues te equivocas, zonza. Mi canción es superior a la tuya, no importa que nombre le pongas.

KIRA: pues el tuyo solo es puro ruido- después comenzaron a mirarse con el rayito en medio.

LOS DOS: pues para tu información mi canción se llama "WITH ME".- los dos se quedaron callados al oír esta extraña coincidencia.

BLACK: copiona. No podrías ser más original.

KIRA: tú eres el copión. Si quieres ver que mi canción es mejor la tocare primero.

BLACK: y después yo tocare para mostrar la basura que es.

Los dos asintieron por el reto. Luego que nosotros les explicáramos a nuestras bandas lo acordado. Estos aceptaron resignados. Cuando terminamos de tocar ambas bandas, no podríamos creer que ambas canciones fueran casi iguales, a excepción de los ritmos. Los dos le mostramos al encargado las hojas donde estaba la letra de nuestras canciones, y se sorprendió al ver que ambas letras decían lo mismo:

You know

Every world will have its end

I'm here

To prove it all to you

I am

Who you don't think I am

All wrapped up

In my evil plan!

I can taste the day

Savor night

Spells beyond you as I watch you crawl!

Do you dare to fight?

Evils' might?

I'll be the last one standing in the flash of light!

My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity

You think (you think) that you have power over me!

In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!

So turn away, or face this day with me!

(Face the day with me!)

With me!

(Face the day with me!)

You know

Every world will have its test

Don't wait

For what I have become!

You know

Every world will come to end (come to end)

And I'll

Create it by all the rest!

I can taste the day

Savor night

Scream your dreams, as you dare to fight!

Dare to fight!

My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity

You think (you think) that you have power over me!

In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!

So turn away, or face this day with me!

(Face the day with me!)

With me!

(Face the day with me!)

With me!

(Face the day with me!)

With me!

I can taste the day

Savor night

Scream your dreams, as you dare to fight!

Dare to fight!

My eyes (my eyes) are filled with curiosity

You think (you think) that you have power over me!

In this life (this life) there's no room for you and me!

So turn away, or face this day with me!

(Face the day with me!)

With me!

ENCARGADO: pues al parecer ninguno es el copión. Los dos lo escribieron en el mismo día, y aun no se conocían.

BLACK pero ella es la copiona. Solo trata de ser famosa robando las canciones de otros.

KIRA: y tu eres inocente no. Claro que tú eres el copión solo mírate, eres un erizo negro con una franja roja, es obvio que eres marca pirata.

ENCARGADO: ya bastan los dos, iré con el cazatalentos a ver que opina.

Los dos siguiendo enfurecidos nos fuimos de ahí. En ambas partes los compañeros nos estaban molestando de que traíamos entre los dos. Claro que nos insultábamos a nuestras espaldas. Luego llego el caza talentos, que al parecer a ambos le encantamos, así que tomo una decisión…

Prepararía un gran concierto en donde los dos grupos competeríamos para ganar un contrato discográfico. Y de ahí, comenzaron los problemas entre Kira y yo.

* * *

N/A

la cancion nterior es With Me, esta en version Sonic and the BLack Night y Crush 40


	2. Descubriendo cuartada

**UNO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES EN SU FUTURO SI NO SUPERA EL PASADO, CUANDO UNO LO PIERDE TODO, ESTE PIERDE SU RAZON DE VIVIR, O SIMPLEMENTE LA NUEVA LO MOTIVA A DESTRUIR LO QUE CONSIDERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS PERDIDAS. HASTA EL SER BONDADOSO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN TIRANO CEGADO POR LA IRA**

**SOMBRA DE MALDAD**

* * *

En el capitulo pasado ya escribi cual es el verdaero nombre de los elites en Halo, es Sangheili, a partir de ahora me referire a Sable con ese nombre. Gracias.

* * *

Regresado a donde me había quedado, donde se acordó el concierto, el cual seria en dos meses. Desde entonces, los dos comenzamos a esforzarnos para superarnos entre si. Este esfuerzo fue obviamente notado por nuestros amigos. Mi padre por su parte me seguía insistiendo de que buscara una prometida, sin embargo yo estaba demasiado ocupado practicando para superar a esa eriza con la que solía tener conflictos apenas la conocí. Sin embargo mis compañeros insinuaban cosas que hasta me daban ganas de destruirlos con mi poder absoluto:

SABLLE: ya Black, ¿podríamos descansar al menos unos 5 minutos?- se dirigía a mi con un tono de cansado.

BLACK: practicaremos hasta que esa eriza quede muda de asombro y no quiera volver a oír de música- decía aun enojado por lo ocurrido

VOLCAN: parece que quieres impresionarla para que te ame.

BLACK: ¿que me estas tratado de decir Volcán?

SABLE: por favor Black, ¿no nos digas que no te gusta esa eriza?

BLACK: ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Que se creen para pensar eso- me sentía indignado por las acusaciones de mis amigos.

VOLCAN: acéptalo amigo, ella es linda y el tiempo en el que los dos se miraban lo dijo todo- junto sus manos y las coloco a un lado de su cara, y comenzó a parpadear rápido- fue amor a primera vista.

BLACK: tendrás dolor a primera vista si no te callas-rapidamente sus dos amigos pasaron sus brazos sobre sus hombros y comenzaron a inclinarse de un lado a otro.

SABLE/VOLCAN: ¡se gustan, se gustan! ¡Se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios!

Mientras los estaba tratando de matar, desconocía que casualmente estaba ocurriéndole lo mismo a Kira.

TRES ERIZAS: (haciendo lo mismo que Volcán y Sable) ¡se gustan y no son novios, se gustan y no son novios!

KIRA: podrían dejar de decir tonterías y seguir practicando.

LINDA (Guitarrista): vamos Kira, acéptalo, te flecho y por eso quieres que te preste atención.

KIRA: por supuesto que no. Es demasiado arrogante.

CINTIA: (bajo): por si mal lo recuerdo tu fuiste la que nos saco de nuestro clan para tener aventuras y correr riesgos.

KIRA: esto no es mi concepto de aventura Cintia. Y no estoy buscando novio como para tener un compromiso. ¿Por que crees que quise dejar a mi padre? Me estaba comprometiendo con algo grande.

KENIA (Batería): bueno, bueno. Sera mejor que dejemos a Kira con su "amor secreto", y sigamos practicando.

KIRA: no es mi amor y gracias

* * *

Pasaron las semanas, y faltaba una sola semana para el concierto. Por cortesía del cazatalentos fuimos invitados a hospedarnos en un hotel 5 estrellas hasta que todo terminara, por desgracia… íbamos en la misma nave de transporte. Ya sabrán por que. Pero no sabíamos que estábamos en peligro ella y yo…

Mi raza, los Black arms no éramos la raza hostil que conocieron, pero fueron ellos quienes provocaron mi furia. Los Back arms no siempre tuvimos esta apariencia de monstruos hostiles, toda esta raza provenía de una familia de un clan de erizos. Pero había llegado el momento en el que una fuerza oscura, al intentar destruir el clan, la familia original se enfrento a ella, sin embargo tuvo una consecuencia: en común, todos sufrimos una transformación de ADN que nos quito genéticamente nuestra familiaridad con nuestro clan. El padre de la familia, se convirtió en un gran árbol negro, del cual salían semillas de donde salían los Black arms, una especie de soldados sin emociones y que solo obedecen al líder. El primogénito que estaba casado con una eriza, adquirió gran poder, sin embargo, por la perdida de su padre cayo en un estado de furia y tristeza, lo cual lo transformo en un monstruo, con poderes tele quinteticos, líder de los Black arms. Solo la familia real, podía conservar su forma original de erizo, sin embargo si en su edad adulta algo oscurece su corazón, se transformara en un ser denominado "Doom", a pesar de ser nuestro apellido. No tardo el tiempo para que esa familia fuera considerada una amenaza por las razas de la galaxia, así que el primogénito junto con su esposa, y el árbol con los primeros Black arms se autoexiliaron a un cometa, para evitar que el resto del clan corriera peligro.

A pesar de que esas razas que nos consideraban bestias solo estaban preparándose por si nosotros queríamos atacar, solo un reino del planeta de Mobius, fue el primero en atacarnos, el reino the Bat, un reino constituido exclusivamente de murciélagos, muy avanzados tecnologicamente, pero no socialmente, la dominacion por parte del hombre era muy notable en su reino. Cada vez que nuestro cometa estaba lo más cerca posible de su planeta, ellos nos atacaban, siempre era una victoria por nuestra parte.

Sin embargo ellos también descubrieron de nuestros orígenes en el clan oculto entre las sombras, y que ese era conocido como "el clan ninja madre", ya que las artes ninja de ese clan, eran tan antiguas, por miles de años, que el resto de los de todos los planetas que conocían esas habilidades, hasta hay quienes creen que ese clan le enseño a elegidos de esos planetas para difundir esos conocimientos. Por lo que también decidieron atacarlos, pero debido a que sus habilidades superaban por mucho su tecnología, de las pocas veces que se enfrentaron, los the Bat perdían.

Una fuente de inteligencia de ellos descubrió que el hijo del actual líder Black arm estaba sin escolta alguna, aun no se como lo descubrieron, así que pensaron que era el mejor momento de atacarme.

Como me había quedado en lo de la nave, seguiré contando a partir de allí…

VOLCAN: (bostezo) ¿oigan, cuánto falta para que lleguemos chicas?- aun no se por que, pero mis amigos y los de Kira se llevaban mejor que nosotros dos.

BLACK: no hables con el enemigo Volcán.

SABLE: por favor hermano, estamos juntos en un concierto, no estamos peleando en una guerra.

BLACK: para mi es lo mismo. Así que no les hablen.

SABLE: ¿quien te entiende?

Mientras en el otro lado.

CINTIA: por favor, al menos trata de llevarte bien por ahora con el.

KIRA: no en los jamases de los jamases.- estaba con los brazos cruzados.

KENIA: ¿Qué no te importa que ese erizo tenga una mala perspectiva de ti?

KIRA: no.

LINDA: entonces no te importara si intento hablarle y pedirle que…

KIRA: ¡no te acerques a el!- su grito se escucho hasta la cabina de control.

CINTIA: ¿no que no te importaba?

KIRA: (Sonrojada) no es lo que piensan, solo que no quiero que estén en contacto con esos perdedores- agitaba sus manos en frente de ella.

LINDA: ¿y que era lo que estábamos pensando?- Kira solo mantuvo silencio por unos instantes- además, ellos no son tan malos. Aunque parezcan que lo sean.

Después de eso, la discusiones se concentraban en otras cosas, con sana amistad, pero apenas ya habíamos atravesado la atmosfera del planeta, la nave sufrido una fuerte sacudida. Una vez que nos habíamos levantado ya que eso nos había tirado al suelo, el capitán de la nave nos informo que estábamos bajo ataque hostil desconocido, el siempre monótono conserven la calma, y rápidamente hubo mas disparos que dieron a uno de los propulsores de la nave, por lo que la caída era inevitable, todos tuvimos que abandonarlo en naves salvavidas, ya que si usaba mi chaos control me expondría demasiado. Las naves de nosotros cayeron en la misma área, una vez que salimos creíamos que estábamos seguiros

BLACK: ¿están todos bien?

SABLE: si lo estamos- se estaba frotando la cabeza.

VOLCAN: ¿Y ustedes chicas? ¿También están bien?

CINTIA: si lo estamos, gracias por preguntar Volcán.

BLACK: ¿Qué te dije de hablar con ellas?

VOLCAN: esto es diferente. Bueno, al menos ya estamos seguros- entonces salieron de repente unos soldados con armadura en todo su cuerpo, que eran del tamaño de Black, pero estaban alados, llevaban unos rifles de energía, y algunos unos batones que tenían acumulaciones de energía eléctrica, que rápidamente nos rodearon.

SABLE: ¿Volcán, que no sabes que esa frase esta prohibida tanto en el mundo real como en las caricaturas?

VOLCAN: perdón.

SOLDADO: por ordenes del gobernante del reino the Bat, queda arrestado Black the Hedgehog.

Estaba arrinconado, estaba en medio de dos elecciones, uno era dejarme capturar y usarme como carnada para atrapar a mi padre, o mentir de que no era el que buscaban, claro que tuve que elegir la que no pensaban que elegiría…

BLACK: sobre el cadáver de ellos.- ¿por que creen que dije que no pensaban que lo elegiría?

SABLE/VOLCAN: ¡OYE!

BLACK: o son ustedes o yo… no era broma.

Entonces salte rápidamente hacia uno de los soldados y lo agarre, lo use para golpearlo y comencé a disparar para confundirlos, al hacerles una señal mis amigos hicieron lo mismo y aprovechamos la confusión para escapar. Por obvias razones las chicas nos siguieron para mala suerte de todos caímos en un bosque por lo que nos era un poco difícil, después llegaron a una caverna donde nos fuimos a refugiar y para analizar la situación pacíficamente.

KIRA: ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- (bueno, no tan pacíficamente)

BLACK: ah, ¿ahora yo tengo la culpa?

KIRA: por si no los oíste ellos te buscan, sabia que eras un fracasado pero también ser un fugitivo de esos soldaditos.

BLACK: Yo no soy fugitivo de nadie, pero no se que están haciendo los the Bat aquí.

LINDA/CINTIA/KENIA: ¿esos son soldados del ejercito the Bat?

BLACK: esos uniformes solo son usados por esos murciélagos. Aun no entiendo por que nos están atacando. Espero que no sea por que me hayan descubierto.

SABLE: muy bien Black, ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

BLACK: ¿de que estas hablando? Ustedes no son los perseguidos, pueden irse en cuanto quieran.

SABLE: ni lo pienses, estamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas, quieras o no. Nos ayudaste en cuando te necesitábamos.

BLACK: gracias chicos.- guarde unos momentos de silencio pensando, la espera duro un par de segundos- Sable, ¿trajiste mis juguetes de emergencia con el equipaje?

SABLE: Por supuesto, jamás salgo de casa con ustedes son ellos.

CINTIA: ¿juguetes de emergencia?

VOLCAN: Si, te impresionara como es que Black los juega.- Sable saca un tipo de rastreador.

SABLE: al parecer la maleta no sufrió daños, pero se haya a dos kilómetros de aquí a esa dirección.

BLACK: bueno, ya vuelvo- tome el rastreador y me dirigía al exterior, pero alguien me detuvo.

KIRA: a no, no se que juguetitos de niño pequeño tengas ahí, pero si así nos sacas de ese aprieto yo lo traeré, yo soy muy rápida.

BLACK: oféndete si quieres, pero yo puedo ser mas rápido de lo que te puedes imaginar.

KENIA: tengo una idea, por que no van los dos… ¡y nos dejan de molestar con sus peleas!- no era necesario que me gritara.

BLACK/KIRA: de acuerdo.

Sin dudarlo, yo comencé a correr, llegando a una velocidad como para solo ser necesario mover mis pies en forma de patinaje para mantener la velocidad, pero Kira se mantenía corriendo moviendo sus pies a toda velocidad, los dos corríamos a la misma súper velocidad.

* * *

No tardamos mucho para llegar a la maleta, pero también estaba una que era de Kira y sus amigas, apenas me acerque la abrí, ella se preguntaba que era lo que había. Cosa que no duro por que saque un rifle de descarga electromagnética, ella se asomo y vio un arsenal de armas que aun no estaban si quiera registradas como armamento militar.

KIRA: con que esos son tus "juguetes".

BLACK: siempre me divierto cuando las uso.

KIRA: ¿Cómo es que ese sangheili te consiguió todas esas armas?

BLACK: el tiene contactos en las industrias bélicas, muchas de estas armas aun no están en uso militar.

KIRA: esos chicos en verdad te aprecian.

BLACK: bueno, yo los ayude de salir de embrollos aun antes de conocernos, creo que ellos creen que están en deuda con migo. Pero ya les dije que no es necesario.

KIRA: parece que te preocupas por ellos.

BLACK: ellos vienen de familias exiliadas, por lo que si lo supieran otros, los aniquilarían. No me perdonaría si a ellos les pasara algo y yo no hiciera nada. Son los únicos amigos que he tenido.

KIRA: parece que te preocupas mucho por ellos.

A partir de ese momento, los dos nos estuvimos viendo fijamente a los ojos, me preguntaba por que ahora estaba abriéndome con esa eriza que hace un minuto me peleaba, quizás por que nuestros amigos no estaban ahí. Pero no duro mucho ya que escuche vehículos acercándose. Al darnos la vuelta vimos como deslizadores nos rodearon, por suerte ya estaba listo para jugar con ellos. Rápidamente uso su rifle y disparo a la base de los deslizadores y perdieron el control. Yo recogí la maleta y con Kira y su maleta corrieron de regreso a la caverna. Una vez ahí la abrí:

SABLE: hace mucho que he querido probar este bebe.- Saco una mezcla de cañón y revolver con una batería verde.

VOLCAN: ¿y para mi que tienes?

SABLE: esto es de esos "profetas", no esta en circulación por que esto es demasiado grande para esos predicadores- Saco un enorme mazo que agarro felizmente Volcán.

BLACK: ustedes no quieren algo.

KIRA: no gracias, con esto estamos bien- ella saca de la maleta que agarro una espada de mediano tamaño, Cintia un báculo con puntas filosas, Linda un par de nuchakus y Kenia un tipo de nuchaku pero tenia hojas de hoz en las puntas del arma.

SABLE: que bueno que Kira no ha usado esa espada contigo.

BLACK: ¿desde cuando usan esas armas?

LINDA: no hay tiempo para explicaciones.

Dijo esto debido que vio acercarse otra vez los soldados, rápidamente todos salieron con sus respectivas armas, una vez cerca los soldados, comenzó la pelea. Yo comencé a disparar a los soldados con su rifle, Volcán usaba su martillo que al dar un golpe este generaba una explosión electromagnética, Sable usaba su cañón que disparaba cuatro esferas de una energía azul a la vez, y en cuanto a las chicas, no es necesario decir que estaban dando poderosos golpes con sus armas. Una vez inutilizados los soldados, nosotros tomamos las maletas y nos fuimos de ahí, esperando que no enviaran una señal de auxilio, rápidamente nos adentramos a lo mas profundo del bosque. Ya suponía que mandarían mas deslizadores, así que nos mantuvimos quietos y escondidos, en cuanto uno se acerco nos robamos su vehículo para poder salir lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos a una cuidad, creímos que estaríamos a salvo.

VOLCAN: eso estuvo cerca.

LINDA: por suerte salimos de ahí. Pero, ¿por qué te esta buscando el reino the Bat?

BLACK: no jamás he pisado su territorio ni me metido en problemas con esos.

KIRA: si quieres que te ayudemos será mejor que nos digas la verdad.

CINTIA: Volcán, ¿tu sabes que esta pasando?

VOLCAN: lo siento, no se nada al respecto.

LINDA: estas mintiendo, se cuando alguien esta mintiendo.

SABLE: Volcán no esta mintiendo.

LINDA: tu también lo estas haciendo.

KENIA: anda, dinos que es lo que esta pasando.

BLACK: (suspiro) de acuerdo. Lo que pasa es…

No hubo tiempo de explicación debido a que un de los edificios exploto, los derrumbes iban a caer sobre nosotros, sin embargo todos nos hicimos a un lado, nos separamos, Kira y yo éramos un grupo, y el resto estaba en otro lado de los escombros causados, al darnos la vuelta los dos vimos mas soldados murciélagos, nos estaban apuntando con unos rifles mas poderosos que los anteriores, pero un le hablo al que parecía ser el líder del escuadrón:

SOLDADO: señor, ¿ya vio a esa eriza bien?- su líder la analizo y se sorprendió al reconocerla.

LIDER: espinas negras con betas rojas, una espada mediana con ese símbolo en el mango, esa chica es la hija del kage kage.

LIDER: hm, interesante. Bien caballeros, tenemos a los hijos de las naciones mas temidas de nuestro reino. Los quiero vivo, estoy seguro que nuestro rey estará orgulloso de nosotros.

Inmediatamente uno de esos soldados lanzo una esfera en medio de nosotros, y rápidamente salió una burbuja de contención nivel 5, es como una jaula sofisticada, pero es indestructible, no hay escapatoria de esa cosa… desde adentro. Rápidamente nos llevaron del lugar, entonces tuve varias preguntas, ¿Cómo sabían quien era yo? ¿Qué están planeando? ¿Y por que querían a Kira? ¿Y quien era ese Kage Kage?


	3. Solo era el comienzo

**UNO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES EN SU FUTURO SI NO SUPERA EL PASADO, CUANDO UNO LO PIERDE TODO, ESTE PIERDE SU RAZON DE VIVIR, O SIMPLEMENTE LA NUEVA LO MOTIVA A DESTRUIR LO QUE CONSIDERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS PERDIDAS. HASTA EL SER BONDADOSO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN TIRANO CEGADO POR LA IRA**

**SOMBRA DE MALDAD**

* * *

Una vez que nos atraparon, nos subieron a un vehículo de transporte militar, y nos fuimos antes de que llegara la policía, al parecer esta "misión" era desconocida por el gobierno del planeta. Esto era genial, ahora me encontraba hecho prisionero, con una chica que en ese entonces me… ¿desagradaba?, para ser rehén. Seguramente le hubieran ordenado a mi padre la entrega de la tecnología de mi raza, además de someternos como esclavos. Pero entonces eso no era lo que mas pensaba. Me preguntaba por que también se estaban llevando a Kira, ¿ella que tenia que ver con los the Bat? No parecía ser de las chicas fugitivas del gobierno extranjero de su planeta.

Al cabo de una horas, nos detuvimos a lo que parecía ser una base militar de esos desgraciados, inmediatamente llevaron nuestro escudo de contención a una caja anti gravitatoria, donde estuvimos suspendidos en ese refuerzo de prisión. El líder del escuadrón que nos atrapo le dio la llave de seguridad a otro soldado, parecía ser de rango menor a el. Para nuestra desgracia, los the Bat eran conocidos por ser excelentes peleadores tanto en el día, como por la noche, así que no era posible un escape al anochecer, pues ya se puso el segundo sol del planeta, y se podría apreciar las cuatro lunas de su orbita, sin mencionar también las estrella. Entonces suponía que íbamos a estar en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, así que decidí aclarar algunas dudas.

BLACK: ¿quien eres?

KIRA: ¿quien soy que?

BLACK: por favor. Se veía que ellos solo iban por mi, pero después decidieron llevarte a ti también, mencionaron algo sobre un KageKage, ¿quién es ese sujeto, o que es?

KIRA: ese sujeto… es mi padre. Yo y mis amigas provenimos de una aldea ubicada en las cercanías de la región oscura del universo… La aldea legendaria oculta en la noche.

BLACK: aldea de la noche. Mi padre me conto algo sobre esa aldea. _Quizás no deba decirle todavía._ Supuestamente esa aldea esta protegida por ninjas, ¿o me equivoco?

KIRA: así es. El titulo del KageKage es el del líder de la aldea y del ejercito ninja de la misma, y como dije, le pertenece a mi padre.

BLACK: ¿Qué es lo que los the Bat quieren contigo?

KIRA: bueno, mi pueblo ha sido considerado una amenaza por varias razas, entre ellas los murciélagos, y que hay de ti. ¿Tú fuiste quien me descubrió?

BLACK: solo digamos… que de donde yo provengo, también están enemistados con ese reino.

KIRA: ¿y ahora que? No podemos hacer nada para salir.

BLACK: (pensando) quizás si pueda hacer algo.

Entonces me gire un poco y dirigí mi vista con un par de soldados que se encontraban un tanto lejos. Cerré mis ojos y junto mis puños, en unos segundos al abrir los ojos estos comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco, y entonces aquellos soldados parecían como si se paralizaran por un momento y de repente comenzaron a pelear entre si, la mayoría de los demás soldados fueron hacia ellos, algunos para ver y otros para tratar de separarlos. El único que no se movió fue el encargado de los dos prisioneros. Entonces volví a hacer lo mismo con el soldado, y este como si estuviera hipnotizado, se levanto y abrió tanto la caja como el escudo de contención. Y entonces los nosotros aprovechamos la distracción de la pelea y nos fuimos corriendo de ahí, por desgracia, uno de los soldados giro su cabeza hacia nosotros y vio que estábamos huyendo, así que aviso al resto de sus compañeros, para nuestra suerte, antes de que abordaran sus vehículos ya habíamos desaparecido de su vista gracias a nuestra velocidad. Pero aun así enviaron un equipo de rastreo a perseguirnos.

* * *

Después de correr como unos quince minutos, decidimos descansar un poco en las cercanías de un rio de mercurio que había por unos cuantos minutos. Por supuesto que no podíamos tomar de ese metal líquido, pero aun así teníamos que preparar un plan.

BLACK: muy bien, tú eres la hija de jefe ninja, ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer?

KIRA: bueno, es muy posible que nos sigan aun en el amanecer, y deberíamos estar a unos 500 km de la ciudad donde nos separamos de nuestros amigos, y también los Bat piensen que iremos allí, por lo que harán una barricada en línea recta de su campamento a la ciudad. Debemos tratar de hacer un trayecto en parábola para rodearlos, tardaremos más, pero es un poco mas seguro.

BLACK: pero también esta el problema de que ellos vuelan naturalmente, y son mas sigilosos de esa forma. Además así pueden tener un mejor panorama en su búsqueda.

KIRA: pues, si nos encontramos a un volador, tendremos que capturarlo, eso nos dará un poco mas de tiempo antes de que noten su ausencia. Bueno vámonos. Caminando tardaremos como 5 o 6 días.

BLACK: pero corriendo, tardaremos 2 dias.

KIRA: bien… solo ten cuidado.

"Solo ten cuidado"… esas palabras revolotearon en mi cabeza aun después de que salimos de ahí, una parte de mi, la sensible que he ignorado por mas de 70 años, me decía que se esta preocupando por mi ya que pensaba que me tenia estima. Pero por la otra parte, la guerrera que ha formado parte de mi vida por también 70 años, me decía que me necesita vivo para salir con vida de este problema, así que mejor olvide eso y seguí corriendo. Por raro que suene, mientras estábamos corriendo, sentía que ella me estaba observando, en algunas ocasiones me giraba a verla, y ella dirigía su vista a otra parte, en una ocasión note un leve rubor en sus mejillas, pero, no le di importancia.

* * *

Estuvimos corriendo aun al amanecer, la tarde hasta llegar a la noche de ese día, y aun no había señales de los murciélagos alrededor. Y ya estábamos sintiendo cansancio, así que mejor decidimos descansar en lo profundo y espeso del bosque que había. Los dos estábamos sentados uno en frente del otro sentados en un tronco cada uno, en la oscuridad del bosque.

KIRA: ¿por que no prendes una fogata?

BLACK: los the Bat podrían ver el humo del fuego e ir por nosotros. ¿Por que?

KIRA: solo quería verificar.

BLACK: tengo una duda.

KIRA: ¿Cuál?

BLACK: ¿si eres hija de un poderoso líder ninja de una aldea temida, por que tu y tus amigas están probando suerte en el negocio de la música?

KIRA: bueno… mi madre murió en una batalla cuando yo era una niña. Desde entonces mi padre se ha preocupado de que este preparada para cualquier peligro. Soy hija única, algo muy extraño en mi linaje, nunca había sucedido que el KageKage solo tuviera una hija antes, y el rango de KageKage es hereditario, así que era mi responsabilidad de ser la siguiente líder, pero también mi padre quería que me comprometiera con un chico que no conocía, por lo que decidí irme de la aldea. Mientras que mis amigas, también querían salir de ese pequeño lugar, así que me siguieron. Y que hay de ti, ¿también tienes problemas con tu familia?

BLACK: bueno, yo también perdí a mi madre hace varios años. Mas de los que crees, y también mi padre quiere que tenga ya esposa, y aun no estoy listo para el matrimonio.

KIRA: (con sarcasmo) ¿no me diga?

BLACK: ¿quieres que te ayude a salir de esto o no?

KIRA: hablando de salir… ¿que fue lo que hiciste para que ese sujeto nos sacara de ahí?

BLACK: control mental. Una técnica que mi familia ha dominado desde hace siglos. Puedo controlar la voluntad de las personas o darles falsos recuerdos, mi padre intento enseñarme, pero me es muy difícil usarlo por mucho tiempo.

KIRA: si tu mente fuera mas fuerte…

BLACK: ¿podrías estar cinco minutos sin molestarme?

KIRA: uh, que delicada.

BLACK: ya, será mejor que descanses, yo tomare la primera guardia, aun no estamos a salvos.

KIRA: un momento, como que tu harás guardia. Dices que controlas la voluntad de los demás, ¿que harás con migo cuando duerma?

BLACK: ¿Qué insinúas?

KIRA: nada, solo que eres un hombre, y estamos solos en un bosque.

BLACK: ¿insinúas que soy un pervertido?

KIRA: bueno pues…

BLACK: si tanto te preocupo tu haces la primera guardia, buenas noches.

Eso si que me había enfurecido, era la primera vez que alguien me acusaba de pervertido, en cualquier caso lo hubiera destruido, peor por alguna razón que desconocía entonces, no lo hice, como si me preocupara de que alguien quisiera hacerle daño. En realidad no me dormí, yo no tengo esa necesidad muy exigida, solo estaba con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Kira decidiera cambiarme de turno, pasaron horas y no parecía tener deseos de descansar. En un momento, ella se levanto en su asiento rápidamente, por lo que yo también lo hice.

BLACK: ¿Qué pasa?

KIRA: se acerca un pequeño escuadrón al noreste.

BLACK: los atrapamos o nos vamos.

KIRA: será mejor que nos vayamos. Si no nos ven aun tendremos ventaja. Vamos.

Una vez mas volvimos a la necesidad de correr como el diablo, en poco tiempo un pequeño grupo de murciélagos llego a donde estábamos. Esto ya me comenzaba a hartar, pero ahora debíamos darnos más prisa por que estuvieron a punto de atraparnos, así que seguimos con nuestro camino.

* * *

Una vez mas volvió a amanecer y ahora solo faltaba unos 5 kilómetros para llegar, nos encontraríamos con nuestros amigos, tomaríamos una nave fuera del sistema solar y estaríamos a salvo, ahora el concierto no importaba nada. Ya nos encontrábamos exhaustos por correr tanto, así que tuvimos que descansar un poco. Pero, ese poco fue más que suficiente para que los murciélagos nos encontraran. No teníamos otra opción, teníamos que enfrentarnos a ellos, por supuesto usando pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que nuestros amigos tienen todas nuestras armas, bueno, casi todas. Allí pude ver que Kira si era de una familia ninja, ya que se movía con tanta agilidad y velocidad, además de que hacia unos tipos de sellos con las manos para multiplicarse, aumentar la fuerza de sus golpes, y sustituirse con un tronco para que este recibiera los disparos de los soldados. Claro, yo no me quede atrás, pero eso si, no podía usar mis ataques de caos para que ella no sospechara que especie soy en realidad, pero ya había preparado mi condición física para una situación como esta. Apenas pudimos acabar con el pequeño escuadrón que nos encontró, vinieron varios mas, al parecer ya habían solicitado la ayuda. Pero uno de ellos me inquietaba mucho, parecía ser más fuerte que el resto, su vestimenta parecía ser de un coronel.

CORONEL: ¡Por orden de nuestro rey sabio, quedan arrestados!

KIRA: ¿Qué no saben decir otra cosa?- inmediatamente, ese coronel saco una especie de espada de energía plasmica, con carga protónica, y de un zarpazo al aire lanzo una onda de energía dirigido a ella, yo reaccione y la aparte de su camino.

BLACK: la próxima vez, no abras tu boca- la ayudaba a levantarse.

CORONEL: tu… ese mechón de pelo blanco… debes ser un real. ¡Soldados, concéntrense en el macho!

BLACK: detesto ser el centro de atención de las balas.

Si había un momento para sacar "eso", ese era. Entonces, saque de mis espinas una flauta, y la comencé a tocar, todos se extrañaban de por que lo hacia, pero pronto al dejar de tocar esa flauta esta se comenzó a transformar un tipo de espada de doble hoja en los dos lados del mango, esas hojas estaban un poco curveadas, y tenían unas inscripciones.

BLACK: a la batalla… Ragnarok.

KIRA: me gusta tu espada.

Entonces me lance a la batalla contra varios soldados, y literalmente acabe con la mitad de un solo golpe, el coronel solo se quedo ahí parada, como si no le importara. Entonces los dos nos lanzamos a la batalla, el con su espada futurista y yo con Ragnarok, mientras que Kira se encargaba de la otra mitad que no quise enfrentar.

La situación no podía estar peor, además de estar superados por numero, ya estábamos sintiendo cansancio, además, estaban llegando mas soldados, cuando podía ayudaba a Kira, sin embargo no podíamos estar así por mucho tiempo, y pronto habían cometido la mayor estupidez que pudieron haber hecho… enfurecerme. Ya habían pasado 15 minutos de pelea, y ese coronel no estaba cansado ni herido de gravedad, esa armadura si que era de buena calidad. Entonces los dos nos encontrábamos batallando mientras chocábamos nuestras armas, y en un momento, el saco de un bolsillo tres granadas que me lanzo y estas se pegaron a mi piel, despedían una flama azul, y la explosión producida me arrojo lejos, solté mi espada, y el se acercaba a darme el golpe final para capturarme. No obstante, Kira se interpuso entre el y yo.

CORONEL: se quien eres niña, así que será mejor que me dejes terminar con esta amenaza y te prometo que tu celda será lo mas higiénicamente posible.

KIRA: yo creo que… olvídalo- Entonces sujeto su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda con fuerza, entonces, su mano derecha comenzó a expulsar una flama azul que pronto fue rodeada por una energía eléctrica, se escuchaba es sonido de aves cantar, el coronel no podía creer lo que veía. Y con una gran velocidad se acerco lo suficiente y le impacto ese ataque a su costado- ¡CHIDORI!

El impacto fue tan poderoso que arrojo muy lejos al sujeto. El ataque que tenia desapareció, y ella cayo exhausta, pronto los soldados nos rodearon, aun no me recuperaba de la explosión, y por desgracia, el coronel seguía vivo, se acerco, pero con mucha dificultad por su herida, se acerco a Kira y con una fuerte patada la arrojo lejos, ahora no podía defenderse, se volvió a acercar y la tomo del cuello y la comenzó a ahorcar. Los soldados me dejaron y fueron con su líder.

CORONEL: es por esto que las mujeres no deben pelear. No duran en la batalla. Creo que el rey se tendrá que conformar con el cadáver de esta chica.

No podía creer que ese sujeto le hiciera daño a Kira, y mucho menos no estar furioso, con nuevas energías me levante, pero mi vista era mas vacía que antes. Pero cerré mis ojos

BLACK: suéltala.

CORONEL: ¿o que?

BLACK: o esto- al abrir mis ojos esto cambiaron, lo blanco se volvió rojo, lo rojo azul y la iris se volvió como el de una serpiente- Black… modo inferno.

Entonces, mi cuerpo se comenzó a ser rodeado por una energía oscura que cambio el color negro que tenia por rojo, y el rojo era mas oscuro, mientras que mis ojos se volvieron totalmente blancos. Los soldados me miraban con terror, y tenían mucha razón para hacerlo. Usando el chaos control me fui directamente hacia donde estaban los soldados, y los comencé a golpear, prácticamente los mataba con un solo golpe, y ahora que estaba fuera de control no dude en usar ataques de energía, algunos lograban incendiar sus cuerpos, otros perforaban sus armaduras, y unos solo los mataba con el impacto del ataque.

Pronto me quede solo con el coronel. El se veía un tanto asustado, comencé a acercarme poco a poco a el, el simplemente se dirigió a mi con intención de cortarme el cuello, pero fue como golpear a un castillo con un palo para el, ya que ni siquiera me moví, entonces rápidamente lo comencé a golpear, mis golpes destrozaban lo que le quedaba de armadura, y al final con un gancho lo lance hacia arriba, di un gran salto y cuando los dos estábamos a 40 metros del suelo, lo sujete con fuerza, y use el ataque mas poderoso que podía en ese entonces…

BLACK: ¡CHAOS BLAST!

Con aquella gran explosión, que se vio por lógica desde lejos, ese coronel cayó al suelo, derrotado y muerto. Yo baje al suelo cerca de Kira, una vez que desactive mi modo inferno, la cargue en mi espalda, sabia que no tardarían en llegar más, y aprovechando que la veía inconsciente, use el chaos control y me fui hasta lo más cerca posible de la ciudad destino.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando vi que estaba abriendo lentamente los ojos.

KIRA: ¿Qué paso?- su voz estaba muy débil, apenas la escuchaba.

BLACK: estamos a salvo, por ahora. Oye, ¿Qué fue esa técnica que hiciste?- yo seguía caminando.

KIRA: ese ataque se llama "chidori".

BLACK: ¿Cómo la aprendiste?

KIRA: puede que suene extraño. Pero mi tátara abuelo una vez soñó que un humano de pelo blanco hacia un ataque parecido, pero su vestimenta era, algo así como moderna. Logro aprenderla a partir de ella y se le fue enseñando de generación a generación, es considerada el ataque familiar de mi familia. Intente aprenderla, pero el problema es que me debilita mucho.

BLACK: espero que me enseñes esa técnica muy pronto.

KIRA: vaya, debería sentirme alagada. Un Black arm real me esta pidiendo que sea su maestra.

BLACK: (sorprendido) ¿Qué estas…?

KIRA: soy una ninja, ¿olvidas? He oído rumores de la ascendencia Black arm y de mi clan, además, cuantos erizo de espinas negras y rojas existen, aparte de mi claro.

BLACK: parece que no te pude engañar.

KIRA: quizás a mis amigas, pero no a mi. Tranquilo, no se lo diré a nadie.

BLACK: eso no me preocupa ahora.

* * *

Desde entonces seguimos caminando hasta estar a un kilometro, ya creíamos que estábamos seguros, pero no fue así. Ya muy cerca de la ciudad una mini flota de naves the Bat se detuvo encima de nosotros y de ahí bajaron varios soldados mas, además llegaron vehículos terrestres de ellos.

KIRA: demonios aun hay mas, y lo peor es que estoy cansada.

BLACK: y yo también estoy exhausto. Esto solo esta empeorando.

Y repentinamente, un grupo de soldados salieron volando al parecer por una gran bola de energía electromagnética. Y otros por una explosión de un cañonazo verde, de aquellas explosiones salieron correspondientemente Volcán y Sable, y otros soldados fueron derribados, y detrás de ellos aparecieron Cintia, Kenia y Linda, todos ellos tenían sus armas. Y siguieron luchando contra otros hasta llegar con nosotros.

BLACK: nunca me alegre tanto por verlos chicos.

VOLCAN: veo que no les ha ido tan bien.

CINTIA: Kira, ¿estas bien?

KIRA: estoy bien, pero tenemos que pelear.

BLACK: Kenia, cuida a Kira.

KENIA: bien.

Ahora todos nosotros fuimos a pelear contra ellos, mientras trabamos de esquivar los disparos de las naves. Peo aun así no pudimos resistir por mucho tiempo, aunque parecían ser lo ultimo de sus tropas en el planeta, eran demasiados para nosotros. En 3 minutos de pelea ya no podíamos mas de repente cayeron del cielo unos meteoritos pequeños, cuando aterrizaron, de estos salieron soldados de mi especie, eran Black arms de todos los tipos, además llegaron naves suyas, aunque se asustaron un poco casi todas las chicas (excluyendo a Kira que ya lo sabia) al ver que nos estaban ayudando los consideraron aliados. Muy pronto la batalla termino, con la derrota de esa tropa, los pocos sobrevivientes escaparon. Apenas estábamos celebrando nuestra victoria, vimos como se acercaba una nave, pero esta tenia una insignia, la cual no me alegraba del todo.

BLACK: no puede ser…

LIMDA: es otro enemigo.

BLACK: peor que eso… -entonces de la nave bajo la única persona a la que le podía tener respeto por miedo- hola padre.

TODOS: ¿Padre?

DD (Dark Doom): ¿ya vez lo que sucede cuando te arriesgas demasiado al salir del cometa?- su tono era de decepción.

BLACK: pero yo no quería estar todo los dias encerrado en esa roca espacial.

DD: ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Supongo que ellos son los amigos que tanto me hablabas- Voltea hacia el Gorlock y el sangheili.

SABLE: es un gusto conocerlo su majestad- se inclina para mostrar respeto.

VOLCAN: lo que dijo el- hace lo mismo que el.

DD: ¿y quienes son estas señoritas?

BLACK: es una larga historia.

Una vez que le conté a mi padre lo que nos pasó en el viaje, todos nos subimos a su nave y nos dirigimos al Black Comet, llegamos en segundo gracias al híper vuelo.

* * *

Al llegar al, nos fuimos a la sala de información, a partir de allí podíamos conectarnos a la frecuencia militar y civil de información para saber de sus movimientos, yo usualmente lo usaba para ver eventos deportivos por paga sin pagar. No entendía la razón por la que nos trajo allí, ya que se veía preocupado, como si algo mal fuese a pasar, y resulto ser así. Nos conectamos a la red galáctica, y al parecer el reino the Bat estaba dando un anuncio a nivel galáctico, y el que lo daba era el mismo rey de ese entonces, estaba hablándole a la audiencia en cada monitor que había…

REY: Soy el Rey Magnus XV. Audiencia galáctica, me dirijo a ustedes para darles una advertencia acerca de nuestra mayor amenaza… Los Black arms. Un escuadrón mío fue a una misión de reconocimiento exclusivamente. Sin embargo fueron despiadadamente atacados por un Black arm, pero no un cualquiera, sino por un real, hubo varios muertos, entre ellos el Coronel Sak, mi hijo mayor. Gracias a este ataque podemos confirmar que los la forma cocón o embrional de un real es el de un erizo negro con franja roja, además de un mechón blanco (mostro una foto de Black). Sin embargo, no los ataco solo, conto con la ayuda de la hija del KageKage. Por ello, después de consultar a mis consejeros… he decidido declarar la guerra tanto a los Black arms y a los ninja del clan de la noche. Para cualquier raza que quiera ayudarnos para cumplir el honorable objetivo de derrotar a esos monstruos serán bien recibidos – apagaron el monitor.

BLACK: malditas ratas aladas, ellos fueron los primeros en atacar.

DD: tranquilo Black, es obvio que han estado esperando el pretexto perfecto para enfrentarnos, y a juzgar por su rostro no le importa que sea la muerte de su hijo.

KIRA: (cabizbaja) la guerra debe se avecina.

SABLE: pero para que se autorice la guerra es necesario que sea aprobado por la alianza galáctica. Solo podemos esperar que no o aprueben.

Y Kira no estaba equivocada, al parecer el consejo de la alianza por voto unánime decidió permitir la guerra solicitada por los the Bat. Sin embargo también se acordó por todos que todas las razas quedarían en margen neutral hasta que uno de los bando atacara.

* * *

Como la los the Bat querían pelear contra dos razas, estas dos decidieron aliarse para terminar la guerra lo antes posible, así es, mi raza y el clan de la noche se prepararon para firmar la unión. Mi raza podría volver a nuestro verdadero hogar, después de nuestro auto exilio. Para ello mi padre fue a la zona oscura, a donde se encontraba la aldea, Kira y sus amigas se vieron obligadas a volver por la situación, Sable y Volcán me acompañaron. Una vez que llegamos nuestros padres se reunieron a una sala y ahí firmaron el tratado.

DD: (leyendo) los Black arms podrán caminar libremente por la aldea…

KAGEKAGE: (leyendo también)… nos ayudaran tecnológicamente…

DD: … nos ayudaremos mutuamente en las batallas…

KAGEKAGE: … nuestra gente y la suya serán iguales…

DD: … y las relaciones se mantendrán incluso después de la guerra.

KAGEKAGE: al parecer estamos de acuerdo con el tratado.

DD: será mejor que preparemos a nuestros hombres para la guerra, hay que tener cuidado.

KAGEKAGE: solo espero que mi hija este bien. No quiero que este en peligro. Esto no estaría ocurriendo si no la hubiera tratado de obligar a casarse.

DD: te entiendo. Y también trate de forzar a mi hijo a muchas cosas, quizás por eso en algunas ocasiones me desafié.

KAGEKAGE: veo que tu hijo es muy fuerte. ¿Crees que pueda confiar en el para mi hija?

DD: mi hijo es muy poderoso. Y no te preocupes, algo me dice que tratara de protegerla aun en costa de su vida.

Después de decir esto, los dos voltearon su vista y me vieron a mí, junto con Kira, mirábamos al cielo, en espera de la guerra, tomados de la mano. Sabíamos que esto... solo era el comienzo.


	4. Dolores en la guerra

**UNO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES EN SU FUTURO SI NO SUPERA EL PASADO, CUANDO UNO LO PIERDE TODO, ESTE PIERDE SU RAZON DE VIVIR, O SIMPLEMENTE LA NUEVA LO MOTIVA A DESTRUIR LO QUE CONSIDERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS PERDIDAS. HASTA EL SER BONDADOSO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN TIRANO CEGADO POR LA IRA**

**SOMBRA DE MALDAD**

* * *

Una vez que se firmo el tratado de alianza, los erizos de la noche y los Black arms se prepararon y esperamos al primer ataque de los the Bat, por dos razones… antes, el clan y mi raza siempre esperábamos el primer ataque de nuestros enemigos, por si se acobardaban al último momento. Y segundo, porque la aldea se ubicaba muy lejos del reino, y nuestro cometa le faltaba otros 48 años terrestres para que estuviera cerca.

* * *

El primer ataque de guerra sucedió una semana después del tratado, el campo de batalla fue en un pedazo de cometa flotando en el espacio, fue la primera vez en el que yo, Kira, y nuestros amigos peleamos junto con el ejército formado para derrotar a los murciélagos. Los murciélagos habían instalado un pequeño cuartel de asalto y de exploración, ya que nadie conocía exactamente como era la aldea. Como fueron avanzando la tropa de asalto, mis amigos, Kira, junto con varias tropas Black arms y ninjas y yo fuimos a interceptarlos. La batalla comenzó con un tiroteo de plasma por parte de los the Bat, mi equipo no era mucho comparado con ellos. Así que nos refugiamos detrás de varias rocas que se encontraban.

BLACK: Kira, ¿cuantos soldados ahí?- ella se volteo un poco y me hablo.

KIRA: 12 a las 4:00, 7 a las 6:00, y 12 a las 9:00

BLACK: Sable, ¿francotiradores?- el saca unos biloculares tecnológicos y me dice…

SABLE: solo tienen 2.

BLACK: bueno, Kira, has un clon de sombra y has que corra tratando de acercarse a ellos. Con esa distracción Volcán con gigantes (los Black arms grandes) avanzaran sin que se den cuneta, Sable, encárgate de los francos con tu juguete, (el tenia un rifle de haz, un prototipo para ser exactos), chicas, ustedes guiaran a los ninjas para que cuando Sable se encargue de los francos, ataquen a los soldados junto con Volcán y la tropa. Una vez debilitados Kira y yo iremos al cuartel lo más rápido posible y capturaremos a su líder. ¿Preguntas?... no. Andando.

Entonces todos realizamos nuestra parte del plan, sin embargo, cuando Kira y yo estábamos cerca de la tienda, llegaron cazas The Bat, y nos comenzaron a disparar. Nuestra tropa se fue a refugiar, de la tienda salieron unos cuantos soldados que fueron a buscarnos, apenas nos vieron Kira les lanzo una bomba de humo, aprovechamos la distracción para acercarnos y atacar con nuestras espadas.

Pero eso no garantizaba la victoria, aun quedaban los cazas. Así que se me ocurrió probar pilotear uno de esas cosas. Usando mi chaos control me tele transporte hasta la punta de uno de las naves, rompí la ventanilla del caza, saque al piloto y lo mande a volar. Me metí y trate de pilotearlo. Con unos cuantos problemas, pero logre manejarlo lo más estable posible. Y con un ataque a traición a ellos les dispare a los otros por la cola. Tardaron un poco para entender que lo manejaba la nave atacante. El resto aprovecho de que yo mantenía ocupado a los caza y volvieron a ir por el líder de la unidad, un sargento 3 estrellas. Apenas lo capturaron la moral de los soldados se fue al suelo, y dieron una retirada. Esa fue la primera, y el inicio de una racha interminable de victorias para nosotros. Mantuvimos capturado al sargento hasta sacarle información útil para la guerra, después de borrarle los recuerdos que tenia de la aldea, lo liberamos en un asteroide desolado muy lejos de ahí.

* * *

Y así nos mantuvimos por 2 años, durante ese tiempo, Kira y yo nos estuvimos acercando poco a poco, hasta el punto de que los dos nos enamoramos. Una chica bella, astuta, fuerte, inteligente, y graciosa, además de ruda en la batalla, porque siempre las elegimos así en mi familia, mi padre me decía que así era mi madre, hasta su muerte. Además, durante ese tiempo aproveche para aprender para volverme un ninja, pero no logre dominar el chidori, era demasiado difícil. Primero siempre nos preocupábamos solamente en la defensa de la aldea, por eso tuve que vivir ahí un tiempo, se encontraba la aldea en un asteroide gigante, en ese lugar no había ni un solo rayo de algún sol, por lo que siempre estaba de noche, pero aun así podían seguir viviendo ahí por que ahí se encontraba una flama gigantesca que nunca se apagaba, ni siquiera con las lluvias de H2O que si pasaban, lo que mantenía en una temperatura agradable en el lugar, pero a lo lejos no se podía ver por la oscuridad absoluta que había en la zona oscura, sus edificios eran parecidos a los construidos en el Japón antiguo de la Tierra. En un momento nuestros padres decidieron algo acerca de nuestro futuro…

BLACK: ¿para que nos llamaron?

KIRA: ¿hay otra batalla?

DD: no. Verán, tu padre y yo hemos pensado que ustedes dos son los mejores guerreros y ninjas de la aldea…

KAGEKAGE: … y la alianza ha sido benéfica para todos…

DD: … así que hemos decidido que se deben casar…

KAGEKAGE: … para que la unión de los pueblos sea definitiva.

BLACK: de hecho…- me sentía un poco apenado por lo que iba a decir, pero fui interrumpido.

DD: no quiero que se estén negando solo por que no quieren.

KIRA: pero no entienden…

KAGEKAGE: los dos deben cumplir con sus responsabilidades antes de hacer lo que quieran.

DD: pero…

DD: hijo, tu harás lo mejor para tu pueblo…

KIRA: padre…

KAGEKAGE: no quiero oír excusas absurdas, así que…

BLACK/KIRA: ¡PADRE!

KAGEKAGE: ¿pero que quieren?

BLACK: solo les queríamos decir que ya le había propuesto matrimonio a Kira antes de que nos llamaran.

DD: ¿pero que…?

KIRA: así es, lo pensamos y creo que tenemos que ir al siguiente nivel.

BLACK: si es que lord Kagekage lo aprueba.

KAGEKAGE: por supuesto. Bienvenido a la familia.

KIRA: espero que seas buen esposo… aunque seas muy viejo para mí.

BLACK: ¿viejo?

DD: oh no…

KAGEKAGE: ¿Qué pasa?

DD: dijo el tabú familiar.

BLACK: ¿me dijiste… viejo? ¿Sabes que ocurre cuando me dicen… viejo?

DD: que no se quede viudo antes de la boda, que no se quede viudo antes de la boda.

BLACK: ¡veras quien es viejo!- me lance y comencé a atacarla, no estoy orgulloso de eso ahora.

A pesar de aquel accidente, y de que soy unos cuantos años mayor que ella, si nos casamos. Como éramos de familias poderosas, la boda se realizo en solo una semana. ¿Qué esperaban? Que lo hiciéramos con calma. Estábamos en plena guerra. Al día siguiente de la boda, se demostró que las guerras separan amigos, y que pueden ocurrir varias al mismo tiempo.

BLACK: ¡¿Cómo que te vas Sable?!- no podía creer que mi primer amigo me dejaría en plena guerra.

SABLE: mi planeta natal esta en guerra con los asquerosos profetas, los esta tratando de dominar- se veía serio, era raro en el.

BLACK: Recuerda que ellos te exiliaron cuando apenas eras un niño sin ningún motivo justificable, solo por que tu hermano se revelo contra el líder.

SABLE: pero aun así es el planeta donde naci, y me prometieron que si participaba en la guerra mi familia podría regresar.

BLACK: no es necesario que hagas algo por esos ingratos. Sabes que tu familia es bienvenido en el Black Comet y en la aldea.

KIRA: tranquilo Black.

BLACK: ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? Sable se va. Y para colmo Volcán también- mi amigo Gorlok también se iría debido a que una raza de gorilas espaciales primitivos planeaba conquistar su planeta.

SABLE: Black, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado todo este tiempo. E incluso cuando aun no te conocía. Pero tengo que ser yo quien pelee esta vez. Mi familia ha soñado poder volver a nuestro hogar, y esta oportunidad no la puedo dejar ir.

VOLCAN: yo también tuve la misma oferta con mi raza, además no quiero huir de la guerra, es mi territorio y no dejare que los changos esos lo conquisten.

BLACK: al parecer no puedo hacerlos cambiar de opinión.

VOLCAN: lo lamento Black, pero así es.

BLACK: de acuerdo. No los detendré. Pero prométanme algo… Vivirán y volverán en cuanto terminen sus guerras, no importa que esta continúe, pero lo harán. ¿De acuerdo?

SABLE/VOLCAN: ¡de acuerdo!

Los tres chocamos puños, en señal de juramento. Poco después les di naves para que llegaran a sus planetas, para enlistarse.

* * *

Paso otro año, y la guerra The Bat aun no terminaba. Pero ya no mandaban tantos soldados como antes, ya que les dábamos demasiadas bajas. Así que comenzaron a enviar robots a pelear, aun así no les ayudaba de mucho. Mi padre tuvo que regresar al cometa para evitar una rebelión en sus hombres, pero dejo suficientes soldados para la campaña. En los primeros años de guerra solo manteníamos la defensa, pero después se decidió comenzar el avance al reino. A pesar de estar casados, Kira y yo aun seguíamos peleando, mi equipo, el entonces conocido como "sombra", junto con varias tropas pudimos lograr un gran avance territorial, nuestro objetivo principal era llegar a la capital del reino, tomar el castillo real, atrapar y forzar al rey a firmar la rendición. A pesar de la distancia, ya llevábamos la mitad del camino, y las "ratas aladas" comenzaron a temer. Si antes nos consideraban un peligro, ahora lo éramos.

Sin embargo, esos desgraciados fueron demasiado lejos cuando hicieron algo que se prohibió en la alianza galáctica desde hace milenios, porque además de ser un acto de cobardía, también era de deshonra y despiadado… la guerra química. Los científicos The Bat comenzaron a desarrollar un proyecto, de un virus que no podría afectar a ellos, pero si al resto de la razas, un virus que ellos increíblemente podrían controlar para evitar daños colaterales indeseados, el virus X00.

* * *

Estábamos terminando de instalar nuestro campamento y de preparar la cena para todos, nosotros logramos romper el record del menor número de bajas en la historia de la galaxia, solo 2. Ya se, suena a una completa estupidez, pero así fue. Una vez que nos reunimos para comer y platicar de nuestros sueños para el futuro una vez que la guerra termine, así siempre ha sido en las guerras de cualquier planeta.

NINJA 1: ¿que voy a hacer yo? Bueno, pienso retirarme e irme al campo de mis padres, mi esposa y mi hija me están esperando. ¿Y que hay de ustedes señores? ¿Tienen algún plan?- nos dirigió la vista a mi y a Kira.

BLACK: bueno, no he pensado mucho en eso. Usualmente mi mente se va en las batallas.

KIRA: nunca cambiaras. ¿Qué te parecer si nos vamos a unas vacaciones? Nuestra luna de miel no fue del todo perfecta.

BLACK: no me tienes que regañar. Pero supongo que tal vez nuestros padres querrán dejarnos papeleo para revisar, creo que querrán acostumbrarnos de una vez.

KIRA: lo malo de ser jefe, el mugroso papeleo.

NINJA 2: me alegro ser solo un soldado.- hubo unas cuantas risas.

KIRA: (cambiando el semblante) Black, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dure esto?

BLACK: con lo que vamos ahora solo es cuestión de unos meses para triunfar, nuestros últimos encuentros han sido más fáciles, ya se les está acabando la moral.

KIRA: tienes razón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, considerando nuestro reloj biológico, seguimos con el avance sin complicaciones.

En un momento, nos topamos con una barricada de los The Bat, pero algo era extraño en ellos, sus uniformes, eran diferentes. Tenían una máscara de gas con visión térmica, y había unos cuantos cañones de mortero. Aun así nos lanzamos a la batalla. Ellos también respondieron junto a sus robots murciélagos. Como ya había dicho antes, la batalla fue más fácil que en los comienzos. Pronto llegaron más soldados, pero estos tenían unas burbujas verdes que metieron en los cañones de mortero. Después de unos instantes de batalla, comenzaron a bombardearnos, uno de las bombas exploto cerca de Kira, lo que me alarmo, pero solo había soltado la bomba un humo verde, junto con Black arms fuimos a ir donde estaba la cortina de humo, a pesar de que las mascaras les permitían a ellos ver en el humo, no fueron rivales para los ninjas, pero aun así fuimos a ayudar, me asegure de que el gas no los asfixiara ni que fuera inflamable, y luego salte hasta llegar muy alto, acumule una gran cantidad de energía roja en la mano derecha, y lo lance.

BLACK: ¡Big Bang chaos!

Mi ataque tuvo el suficiente poder para destruir los cañones y vencer a sus controladores. Una vez que se disipo el humo, fui a ver a los demás, al parecer todos se encontraban bien. Ya con esa victoria volvimos al campamento a descansar, pero aun así me extrañaba de por que habían lanzado ese gas hacia ellos. Pronto descubrí que eso fue la condenación del clan de la noche.

* * *

Al la noche siguiente del día después de la batalla, los erizos ninjas comenzaron a enfermarse de diferentes enfermedades, enfermedades del planeta más toxico que existe… la Tierra. Pulmonía, Hepatitis B, Influenza, estas y otras enfermedades afectaron solamente a los erizos, y lo único que tenían en común era que todos tenían una mancha roja oscura en partes donde no tenían espinas, ya sea en la cara o en las manos. Y Kira era una de los que tenían manchas, pero no padecía ninguna enfermedad. Pronto hubo otro ataque, pero ahora fue mucho más difícil defendernos, ya que no teníamos a la mayoría de los ninjas. Ya en el campamento de regreso…

KIRA: (atendiendo a los enfermos) Black, por favor llévate de regreso a mis compañeros a la aldea.

BLACK: ¿que dices Kira?

KIRA: yo me quedare a seguir con la pelea.

BLACK: solo si tu vienes también.

KIRA: Claro que no. Tengo que seguir.

BLACK: tú también tienes esa mancha en tu brazo.

KIRA: no te preocupes por eso.

BLACK: puede que lo que tengas este en estado latente, no quiero que te afecte en plena batalla.

KIRA: Pero…

BLACK: Kira, eres mi esposa. No quiero que te pase nada, por favor, ven.

KIRA: de acuerdo.

Entonces, nos llevamos de regreso a la aldea a los enfermos, mis soldados Black arms siguieron e la defensa, por suerte con los avances que tuvimos instalamos varias bases a lo largo de nuestro paso, así podíamos mantener el margen a los The Bat.

* * *

Una vez que llegamos mandamos a los que pudieron resistir e viaje al hospital, también mande a Kira para que se revisara. Con muestras de sangre analizamos que era lo que pasaba, de donde salían esas enfermedades de la nada. Pronto descubrimos que era un virus sintetizado por los murciélagos, pero era demasiado complicado para que lo hubieran hecho ellos solo. Por suerte comprobé que ese virus no podía afectar a Black arms, y para mi suerte yo era uno.

Poco después Kira y yo fuimos a ver el medico a ver que decía…

BLACK: ¿y bien doctor, Kira tiene algo?

DOCTOR: al parecer ella tiene el virus, pero al parecer este se ha mantenido durmiente, parece que sus relaciones con el señor Black la han ayudado a crear defensas contra el virus, pero no parecen ser muy fuertes. Tendremos que mantenerlos en observación para ver que ocurre.

KIRA: ¿mantenerlos?- también me fije que el doctor había hablado en plural.

DOCTOR: la señora Kira esta embarazada.

Esa noticia nos alegro, y a la vez entristeció, por que teníamos la oportunidad de ser padres, pero si Kira también estaba infectada con ese virus, corría el riesgo de que mi futuro hijo también estuviera enfermo de ese virus, pero que mi ADN no le sirviera. Debido a su embarazo, Kira ya no pudo seguir en la lucha, y yo tuve que regresar al frente, en ocasiones podía regresar a la aldea a cuidar de mi mujer, y créanme, si tener a una esposa embarazada, con cambios de humor repentinos, y extraños antojos, imagínense a una esposa ninja que te puede destruir en sus cambios de humor, apenas logre sobrevivir los tres meses. Somos animales humanoides, por eso se tardo más en comparación a erizos primitivos, y menos que en humanos.

* * *

El día del parto no pude faltar, por suerte ya no hubo más batallas por un tiempo. En el hospital ya se encontraba Kira, nunca estuve tan nervioso en mi vida como en ese entonces, me preocupaba que tan mal podría nacer el bebe, o si a Kira le pasaba algo durante el parto. Pasaron las horas, pronto se me acerco un enfermero…

ENFERMERO: felicidades señor Hedgehog, es padre de…

BLACK: quiero ver a Kira y a mi hijo.

ENFERMERO: en realidad señor…

BLACK: ¿acaso es niña?

ENFERMOERO: no.

BLACK: ¿entonces?

ENFERMERO: son dos varones, y una niña- entonces me había sentido tan feliz, pero no duro mucho- sin embargo, el niño que nació primero no reacciona. Parece estar vivo y respirando, pero no ha llorado.

Entonces me metí sin preguntar nada más, encontré a Kira cargando a dos bebes de diferentes sexos que aun estaban llorando, pero una enfermera cargaba a un bebe con un mechón de pelo blanco que parecía estar dormido.

BLACK: ¿Qué le pasa?

DOCTOR: el niño parece estar muy débil, tenemos que llevarlo a la incubadora a revisarlo.

KIRA: por favor… sálvelo.

El doctor encargado del nacimiento se llevo a mi hijo, yo estuve cuidando a Kira y conociendo a mis otros dos hijos, Darky, el niño, y Sombrina, mi hija. Pero, de repente hubo una explosión en el hospital, me fui directamente a donde ocurrió, era la sala de la incubadora, todos ahí estaban heridos por la explosión, excepto uno… mi hijo. Pero se notaba algo extraño en el, estaba rodeado por una energía roja, electricidad roja pasaba cerca de el, no lo podía creer, el estaba en el modo inferno que me tomo años de entrenamiento para tener el poder para liberarlo. Puede sonar vergonzoso, pero me tomo tiempo en poderlo tranquilizar y sacarlo de ese estado. Por suerte ninguno resultó muerto.

* * *

Pero tuvimos que llevar a mi primogénito a un lugar mas fortalecido a estudiar su estado… pronto supimos que pasaba.

DOCTOR: (suspiro) al parecer su hijo ha sido infectado por el virus X00. Pero es mas grave de lo que parece, al parecer, el desarrollarse en el vientre con ese virus en el sistema de la madre ha propiciado que el virus, este en su código genético.

KIRA: pero nuestro hijo no ha mostrado ningún síntoma de enfermedad.

DOCTOR: lo que el tiene no es del todo una enfermedad… ese daño genético ha propiciado que este niño tenga una energía de caos ilimitada, su poder es infinito. Cosa que es un grave problema.

BLACK: ¿de que forma?

DOCTOR: verán, al parecer ya tenia ese poder desde antes de nacer. Y ese exceso de poder que no podía liberar afecto a los órganos internos haciéndolos cancerosos, e incluso a órganos que no podían tener cáncer. Hígado, estomago, corazón, pulmones, e incluso parte del cerebro, entre otros. El niño tiene cáncer de varios tipos.

BLACK: ¿y sus hermanos?- ya me comenzaba a preocupar.

DOCTOR: ya los revisamos, y no lo tienen en sus genes o en su circulación.

KIRA: ¿Cuánto le queda?

DOCTOR: no más de tres meses. Lo siento.

Kira comenzó a llorar en mi hombro, yo trataba de consolarla con un abrazo, un intento estúpido e inútil para ser honestos.

* * *

Tuve que decirle a Kira que ese niño debía seguir viviendo por que tenía una misión que cumplir. Le conté de la misión que tenía mi familia desde hace siglos. Pronto, llegue a una conclusión.

BLACK: Kira, me voy a llevar a nuestro pequeño.

KIRA: pero Black, no quiero que mi hijo salga de la aldea. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

BLACK: pienso llevar al bebe al único ser que puede salvarlo, e un especialista en genética.

KIRA: ¿Quién es?

BLACK: el profesor Gerald Robotnick.

KIRA: Black, ese científico es solo una leyenda. ¿Cómo crees que exista un humano tan inteligente? Además, aunque trataras de llevarlo a la Tierra, el moriría antes de que llevaras un cuarto del viaje.

BLACK: creo que si meto al niño en una de las capsulas de criogenización podrá sobrevivir y el cáncer no avanzara. Solo déjame intentar encontrarlo, mi cometa esta muy cerca de la Tierra, a solo unos 18 años de distancia para el cometa, tengo que aprovechar eso.

KIRA:

BLACK: por favor… solo quiero tratar de salvarlo.

KIRA: (suspiro) de acuerdo. Pero con dos condiciones. Uno, si no lo encuentras regresaras lo mas pronto posible a la aldea, si va a morir, que se a en su tierra. Y dos, yo me quedare con Darky y Sombrina, los entrenare y seguiré en la guerra. Ya pronto volverán a atacar.

BLACK: De acuerdo.

Entonces ordene a mis hombres que me trajeran las chaos emeralds, no tardaron un día para ello. Una vez que las tuve, utilice su poder y con el chaos control me dirigí al Black Comet, donde puse a mi bebe en una capsula donde se congelo. Le conté a mi padre lo que sucedió y el acepto ayudarme. Ahora solo me preocupaba una cosa, encontrar a Gerald, y salvar a mi hijo.

* * *

Si se preguntan cual es esa misión que dijo Black, vean mi historia de crossove "PELEAS DIMENSIONALES: LEYENDA DE LUZ Y OSCURIDAD".


	5. Cuando buscaba su salvación

**UNO PUEDE COMETER ERRORES EN SU FUTURO SI NO SUPERA EL PASADO, CUANDO UNO LO PIERDE TODO, ESTE PIERDE SU RAZON DE VIVIR, O SIMPLEMENTE LA NUEVA LO MOTIVA A DESTRUIR LO QUE CONSIDERA RESPONSABLE DE SUS PERDIDAS. HASTA EL SER BONDADOSO PUEDE CONVERTIRSE EN UN TIRANO CEGADO POR LA IRA**

**SOMBRA DE MALDAD

* * *

**

Han pasado 6 años y medio desde que me despedí de Kira y mis hijos y me fui de la guerra, estando en el Black Comet, estaba sentado cerca del gran árbol padre de los soldados Black arms, el cual se encontraba en el núcleo del cometa, sus raíces se expandían por el mismo, y algunos de sus puntas salían del suelo (los tipos tentáculos que salían del suelo en el juego Shadow the Hedgehog). Estaba rezándole al dios protector de mi pueblo y del clan de la noche desde hace siglos, el gran Poichraket, dios de la batalla justificada, suplicándole que me permitiera encontrar a Robotnik, y que el salvara la vida de mi hijo. El mantenerlo en criogenización por todo este tiempo ha permitido que el cáncer no avanzara casi nada, durante todo este tiempo, me he mantenido en comunicación con mi familia, no podía creer que por ese maldito virus me hizo, me allá perdido 6 cumpleaños de mis hijos, 7 aniversarios con Kira, y que allá dejado la batalla cuando faltaba poco para la victoria, pero pronto recordaba, que lo que importaba más ahora, era curar a mi primer hijo, después ajustaría cuentas con ese rey.

Mi padre se comenzó a preocupar debido a que ya no hablaba como antes, siempre estaba en estado medio deprimido, ya no entrenaba tanto como antes, mi mente estaba muy distraída, producto de mi preocupación. No podía resistir más la presión, debía haber una forma de que pudiera llegar a la Tierra lo más antes posible. Luego recordé que nuestras naves eran muy rápidas, más que el cometa, así que me decidí llevarme a mi hijo en una nave, pero para ello necesitaba la autorización del emperador.

DD: ¿me estas pidiendo que deje que tu vallas solo, desprotegido y vulnerable con mi nieto, en una nave hasta la Tierra?- se escuchaba un tono de exaltación en el.

BLACK: así es.

DD: ¿Estas loco? Los humanos son muy rudimentarios, si vieran una sola nave entrarían en pánico. Además, son muy cobardes y te atacaran antes de que te acerques.

BLACK: por eso no voy a aterrizar la nave en la Tierra.

DD: ¿entonces que planeas?

BLACK: la Tierra tiene una Luna, ahí voy a esconder la nave, junto al niño, he escuchado que aun no han logrado dominar la tecnología espacial, por lo que no lo encontrara. Además tendré me llevare las esmeraldas para tele transportarme al planeta. Ahí buscare información sobre Robotnik.

DD: estas consciente de que si te ven en gran multitud te atacaran sin pensar.

BLACK: así es.

DD: supongo que no puedes esperar más. Supongo que tenemos que empezar a preparar al pequeño lo más antes posible.

BLACK: gracias padre.

En un día, preparamos la nave para que pudiera tener suficiente energía para mantener al bebe con vida, para ello use las 7 chaos emeralds, cargue la suficiente cantidad de suministro para mi viaje. Mi padre dijo que si mi plan tarda más de lo previsto, en cuanto el cometa esta cerca de la tierra, me ayudaría en la búsqueda. Me despedí de él, y mi pueblo, y despegue del hangar.

* * *

6 meses después, ya era el día del cumpleaños de mi hijo, valla forma de celebrarlo, en un refrigerador gigante. Me alegre que en ese día, ya pude visualizar la Tierra, se veía tal y como lo recordaba, aunque no fuera de la misma dimensión. Al ver lo que creía ser la Luna, decidí ir allí para aterrizar, pero al acercarme apareció una barrera verde de energía que no me permitía pasar, desde cuando los humanos han podido llegar a la Luna. Pronto descubrí que a lo que me había acercado no era la Luna, ya que veía otra más lejos. Al fijarme bien vi que ese objeto protegido era en realidad una colonia espacial disfrazada. Al principio me preguntaba para que lo hiciera los humanos, era extraño. Pude visualizar la entrada del hangar, entre allí y al aterrizar, active el camuflaje de la nave, tome una de las esmeraldas y me adentre a la colonia. Siendo un lugar muy tecnológico debería tener la información de un genio como se decía que era Robotnik, o si quiera si existe de verdad.

En cuanto estuve en los pasillos escuchaba gritos de miedo, disparos de armas de plomo, algo muy primitivo para ser francos, y el rugido de algún tipo de monstruo. No debía meterme en asuntos humanos, pero debía investigar que causa tanto alboroto.

Todos los pasillos mostraban sus puertas abiertas, como si algo los hubiera asustado tanto que no le dio tiempo de cerrarlas. Llegue a un área en la que se escuchaba una alerta roja.

BLACK: ¿Qué cosa hubiera hecho que las personas escaparan dejando al descubierto todo esto?- al seguir corriendo escuche un altavoz que decía.

ALTAVOZ: PELIGRO. PELIGRO. PROYECTO VIDA SUPREMA SUELTO. TODAS LAS UNIDADES DE SEGURIDAD VAYAN AL SECTOR D9 PARA SOMETER AL EXPERIMENTO.

BLACK: Proyecto vida suprema. ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo esos humanos?

Sin perder tiempo me adentre a una de las pertas que estaban abiertas, para mis suerte había computadoras encendidas. Parecían ser muy rápidas para su tipo. No tarde mucho para ubicar ese sector. Y Salí disparado ha ver que era lo que sucedía.

Al llegar vi un enorme laboratorio que estaba medio destruido, había marcas de garras y mordiscos gigantes, algo me decía que estos humanoides estaban jugando con algo que no debía. Al dar unos pasos me detuve en seco por que, destruyendo un muro, salió un enorme lagarto sin ojos con varios cables y una maquina extraña en su espalda. De los escombros de ese muro salieron varios soldados armados acompañados por maquinas de guerra. Todos ellos le disparaban a la bestia sin resultado alguno. Este parecía perseguir a un viejo científico con un bigote ancho plateado. Este huía de la lagartija sobre desarrollada, era obvio que no le quería dar besitos. Por simple impulso, de mi endemoniada conciencia, salte y comencé a disparar chaos spears que le hicieron daño.

Mi ataque hizo que la bestia se olvidara por completo del viejo, ya que se volteo a mí y lo primero que hizo fue dispararme un rayo que salió de su hocico. Yo me hice a un lado para esquivarlo, pero poco después volvió a atacarme escupiendo bolas de energía al suela, las cuales se dirigieron a mi para impactar. Con solo dar saltos altos me basto para esquivarlo, y en uno, lance varios ataques a la esfera que tenia en la espalda. De los agujeros que tenía, de estos salieron varias burbujas que al tocarlas hacían explosión, saltando en ellas antes de que explotaran pude volver a acercarme a esa esfera a atacar, vi que era su punto débil. Después de mi último ataque, vi que estaba jadeando, así que me faltaba poco para vencerlo.

Este para tratar de vencerme, disparo varios rayos de su boca y sus agujeros, eran muy rápidos, así que opte por usar mi chaos control para detener el tiempo. Con el tiempo congelado, pude moverme entre los rayos hasta acercarme. Al llegar, el tiempo se restauro, la bestia se sorprendió y antes de que reaccionara, use el chaos blast, la explosión hizo que esa esfera se agrietara, pero parecía ser suficiente, ya que ese lagarto cayo rendido, al parecer inconsciente. Los soldados y científicos se acercaron a mí, los soldados me apuntaban en todo momento sus armas.

BLACK: genial, lo que me faltaba… más armas apuntándome.

SOLDADO: ¡alto ahí! ¡¿Quien es?

BLACK: un turista que les salvo la vida. Y que al parecer quieren llenar de plomo hasta explotar.

¿?: ¡Deténganse!

Todos voltearon, incluyéndome, al que había dicho eso. Resultaba ser el viejo al que salve de la lagartija. Parecía saber que ahora no quería pelear.

SOLDADO: pero profesor… no vio que derroto sin problemas a Biolizard. Debemos detenerlo.

¿?: Pero lo venció para salvarnos, ¿no es así?- dirigiéndose a mi.

BLACK: eh… supongo que si.

SOLDADO: de acuerdo, como usted diga- este soldado junto con sus compañeros y maquinas se fueron caminando, el soldado que me quiso atacar al pasar cerca de ese viejo le hablo bajo, pero logre escuchar.

SOLDADO: usted nos prometió el arma suprema. Y este animal pudo haber destruido la colonia. Les informare de esto a mis superiores. Pagamos sus investigaciones y le damos el equipo para que desarrolle esa arma y haga su cura para su nieta. Esta es su última oportunidad, si lo arruina, no solo lo despediremos, se le será negado cualquier equipo para la cura.

Después de eso, los soldados se fueron, los científicos trajeron una maquina enorme que cargo el lagarto y se fueron de ahí. Ese viejo seguía parado en el mismo lugar con una cara preocupada. Después de un rato se sentó en unos escombros. Decidí sentarme junto al haber si podía sacar algo de provecho.

BLACK: ¿de que cura estaba hablando?

¿?: Mi nieta esta enferma de un mal genético, ella perdió a sus padres hace un año, y tan solo tiene 2 años, soy su única familia, junto a su primo. Así que me decidí a buscar la cura de su enfermedad. Y darle la oportunidad de seguir viviendo sin que nada la detenga. Pero yo no era capaz de conseguir equipo para desarrollar la cura, así que decidí ayudar a los GUN a desarrollar su arma máxima, con la condición de que me dieran tiempo y equipo para seguir con la investigación de la cura.

BLACK: quizás pueda ayudarte- el viejo voltea interesado- como acabas de ver, soy un ser de otro mundo, un extraterrestre para ti, así que podría tener conocimientos de medicina que te ayudaran mucho. Pero quiero información a cambio.

¿?: ¿Qué quieres saber?- parecía tener esperanzas con mi propuesta.

BLACK: ¿sabes si siquiera existe el profesor Gerald Robotnik?

¿?: Por supuesto. Soy yo.

BLACK: ¿usted es el más grande conocedor de genética que hay en la galaxia?

GERALD: ¿soy tan bueno? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

BLACK: mi hijo también tiene una enfermedad genética y cáncer en varios órganos vitales. Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme.

GERALD: ¿y tu como me ayudarías?

BLACK: ¿tu nieta esta en la colonia?

GERALD: si. El espacio esta totalmente esterilizado y libre de otras infecciones que podría amenazarla.

BLACK: podría conseguirme una muestra de ADN que me ayudara a saber si es una enfermedad de otro planeta.

GERALD: me parece un poco extraño, pero esta bien.

Le mostré mi nave, y vio a mi hijo criogenizado, al verlo le tuve que ofrecer la tecnología de conservación criogenizada para que estuviera motivado.

* * *

Por desgracia hubo otro problema. Esos soldados le informaron de todo a sus superiores, y quiero decir de todo. Un comandante GUN fue a ARK a hablar del fracaso de Biolizard, y de mi presencia en la colonia. Los tres, junto con escolta del militar, estábamos en una habitación, esos soldaditos me estaban apuntando en todo momento.

COMANDANTE: Gerald, es tu tercer intento fallido. Te hemos dado todo el equipo, materiales, y compuestos que nos has pedido para el desarrollo de la forma suprema y tu cura para la niña.

BLACK: ¿forma suprema?

GERALD: el arma que te había dicho.

COMANDANTE: y también quieres mantener a ese ser en la colonia. No sabemos sus verdaderas intenciones.

BLACK: si creen que quiero este planeta me están ofendiendo. Uno se estaciona en un campo y sube personas a las naves para preguntar donde queda Neptuno, y luego dicen que los capturaron y les hicieron pruebas para conquistar la Tierra.

GERALD: el solo esta aquí por…- no le dijo al comandante la razón por que Black le interrumpe.

BLACK: por que quise observar las condiciones de la Tierra y sus habitantes para ver si era posible una alianza con mi pueblo.

COMANDANTE: ¿alianza?

BLACK: soy el príncipe de una raza guerrera que vive en un cometa que no falta mucho para que pase por su planeta. Quisiera que Gerald me ayudara en un problema. Y mi raza podría ayudarlos en varios campos, entre ellos el armamento bélico.

COMANDANTE: pero aun así. Robotnik, este es tu tercer intento fallido. Y fue más destructivo que los anteriores. ¿Cómo podrá crear al ser preparado para la guerra si sigue fallando tan desastrosamente?

GERALD: el ADN de lagarto era muy inestable como para poder hacer que su comportamiento fuera bajo un razonamiento. Necesito a un animal que pueda ser razonable.

COAMNDANTE: ¿Qué más quiere? Usted no ha podido lograr su objetivo principal por que sigue distraído con su nieta. ¿Cómo esta seguro que esta vez si servirá?

GERALD: por que…

BLACK: yo lo ayudare- los dos lo observaron- puede que le de algo de ayuda para que tenga al ser más poderoso y que sea consiente de todo lo que haga. Pero no quiero que le restrinja en su trabajo para salvar a su nieta.- el comandante se mantuvo pensativo un rato.

COMANDANTE: de acuerdo. Pero si vuelve a fallar… su nieta no será la única perjudicada en esto.-

El comandante sale, junto con todos sus soldado de la habitación.

GERALD: ¿como me vas a ayudar?

BLACK: ¿recuerdas al hijo del que te hable? Mi raza es más poderosa que la tecnología que tienen en su planeta.

GERALD: ¿estas diciendo de que me darás a tu hijo para presentarlo como la forma de vida suprema?

BLACK: por un tiempo… con la condición de que lo salves. Cúralo y preséntaselos como tu trabajo, mientras pasa un tiempo de "prueba", úsalo como para desarrollar la cura de tu nieta, y si puedes, desarrolla tu propia forma de vida suprema, estudiando mi raza- le extendí la mano- ¿de acuerdo?

GERALD:…- también extiende la suya y la estrecha con la mía- de acuerdo.

* * *

Pasaron varios años desde que sucedió nuestro trato, aparente de que me fui de la colonia y que no volvería hasta que Gerald terminara, para que esos soldados no me estuvieran vigilando las… 24 hrs, pero no antes de que le di los diagnósticos de mi hijo: cáncer en varios órganos, un exceso de energía ilimitada la cual produjo la radiación para las células cancerosas, y el me dio una muestra de ADN de la niña, y trabaje en secreto en uno de sus laboratorios sin que nadie entrara. La genética no era mi fuerte, quizás por eso me tarde varios años, aunque al parecer esa no fue la única razón. Durante toda mi estadía en la orbita terrestre, pasaron algunas cosas importantes en ese planeta, como fue su llamada "2º guerra mundial", varias de sus armas eran muy primitivas, excepto una, su bomba nuclear. No se como es que esos humanos lograron encontrar la ecuación para provocar tal devastación, pero todas las galaxias habían acordado que esa tipo de armas estaban prohibidas, por sus graves efectos colaterales, me pregunto por que los humanos si no pelean contra una amenaza exterior, se están matando entre ellos… quizás debí dejar que ellos se mataran y no atacar su planeta.

Los dos trabajamos por casi 8 años, pronto Gerald me cito para explicarme a lo que parecía ser la cura de mi pequeño.

BLACK: dime Gerald, ¿encontraste la cura?

GERALD: lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. El gen mutante que produjo ese exceso de poder, es uno importante, si intento si quiera modificarlo, podría provocar un colapso nivel celular.

BLACK: ¿y eso como le va a ayudar?- me sentía indignado por esa respuesta.

GERALD: pero si tengo una cura para su cáncer.- me tranquilice para escucharlo- he trabajado en un proyecto de nanobots que fortalecen el sistema circulatorio e inmunológico y puede remplazar órganos dañados permanentemente. Estos podrán destruir las células cancerosas, erradicar los tumores. Pero los órganos no podrán recuperarse, e intentar hacer un trasplante con un bebe es muy peligroso, casi mortal. Así que los programare para destruir los órganos, y crear nuevos órganos cibernéticos, no volverá a sentir hambre, sed, ni sueño, debido a que usara ese mismo poder infinito para nutrirlo, será el ser supremo que tuve planeado, y estará preparado para cualquier pelea.

BLACK: ¿Qué hay de su cerebro? También resulto dañado.

GERALD: solo parte resulto severamente dañado, el hemisferio derecho para ser exacto, podrá ser remplazado sin consecuencias, aunque tambien tendré que hacer algo con los ojos, oídos, gusto y olfato, para evitar una inadaptación por parte del cerebro. Pero para esto tendrá que descongelarlo.

BLACK: ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomará?

GERALD: Solo mes y medio

BLACK es suficiente.

GERALD: pero existe el inconveniente de que ese exceso de poder pueda agotarlo rápido si lo libera de una vez.

BLACK: de eso me encargo yo.

GERALD: ¿ya sabes que tiene mi nieta?

BLACK: … JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

GERALD: ¿de que te ríes?

BLACK: me sorprende que los humanos sean tan sensibles.

GERALD: ¿a que te refieres?

BLACK: aun no me explico como… pero lo que tiene tu nieta, es una enfermedad que era común en una raza extinta del planeta "K 19", era como el catarro común para ustedes.

GERALD: ¿hay una cura?

BLACK: si. Solo hay que aplicarle 7 dosis del extracto de una flor madura extraterrestre de esa misma raza… pero hay un inconveniente.

GERALD: ¿Cuál?

BLACK: el planeta donde crece sufrió muchos desastres, por eso hay muy pocos, y su tiempo de maduración es simultaneo. Para que sean maduras, faltan que pasen 3 años. ¿Tu nieta podrá resistir un poco más?

GERALD: ella es fuerte. Si aguantara.

* * *

Pasaron unas semanas, y todo andaba bien, los GUN aun no sabían nada de mí, Gerald comenzó a implantar poco a poco los nanobots, mientras yo seguía preparando mis cálculos para ir al planeta K 19 en unos 2 años. Pero una noticia me hizo posponer mis planes.

Cuando casualmente yo estaba en mi nave, calculando cual seria la ruta mas rápida y segura para mi viaje, cuando recibí una llamada, al revisar, provenía de mi cometa, me llamaba mi padre. Así que conteste.

BLACK: padre ¿ que ocurre?

DD: hijo, la guerra no ha ido muy bien desde que te fuiste.

BLACK: ¿de que hablas?

DD: nuestras tropas han perdido territorio, ha habido varias bajas por parte de los ninjas, y ha habido informes de rumores que una tropa de infiltración esta cerca de los limites de la aldea.

BLACK: no puedes mandar más tropas.

DD: no llegaran a tiempo. Black, tienes que regresar lo más antes posible, usa las esmeraldas, crea un chaos control.

BLACK: pero hace mucho que no utilizo uno de tele transportación.

DD: date prisa. Kira esta en peligro.- y después corto la señal.

Mi esposa, junto con mis hijos, estaba en peligro. Eso era más que suficiente para que fuera con Gerald, le contara que me iría de la colonia, y me preparara para usar todo el poder del caos. Para ello, en un lugar muy alejado de la colonia, me fusione con las esmeraldas, y mi pelaje tomo un color dorado claro, y me vi rodeado de una aura de luz dorada. Ya con este poder, cree una distorsión tiempo espacio, y me fui de ahí con mi chaos control.

Al llegar cerca de mi destino, vi que llegue a un lugar donde hubo una gran batalla… veía muchos cascos de the Bat caídos, al igual que restos de sus armaduras, pero también vi que había muchos cuerpos de ninjas erizos. Al verlos, vi que la mayoría estaba infectada por el virus X00. Lo malo de ese virus es que, si importar que tan débil sea ese virus, este jamás se curara, hasta matarlo. Al parecer estos quisieron pelear hasta la muerte, sin importar su enfermedad. Tenia que averiguar si era cierto que algunos The Bat estaban cerca de la aldea. Aun con mi súper forma, me fui volando de ahí, tratando de encontrar la aldea.

* * *

TIEMPO REAL:

BLACK DOOM: Ah, estoy demasiado cansado para seguir recordando, si hay alguien que tiene un poder mental lo suficientemente fuerte para escuchar esto, quisiera que me dejaran descansar un poco. No quisiera morir antes de terminar de comprender en que… me equivoque.- Black Doom cierra sus ojos, y duerme un tiempo. Para terminar de contar después su historia.

* * *

En lo alto de un dirigible metálico, que tenia la insignia del Doctor Eggman, se encontraba en la noche un ser pequeño cubierto con una capucha mientras sostenía un bastón de madera mientras veía el cielo nocturno. Era el Máster Poik.

POIK: al ver a Shadow, recuerdo que cuando pude hacer algo por el… no hice nada. De que quizás si hubiera intervenido, el quizás sonriera de vez en cuando. Aunque no estuviera con ellos…

* * *

RECUERDO MASTER POIK

Me parece como si hubiera sido ayer, cuando el ejército the Bat se encontraba en guerra con la aldea de la noche, ¿por que será que esos murciélagos odiaban tanto a los del clan de la noche y los Black arms? Pero bueno, faltaban unas cuantas semanas para que fuera el cumpleaños del pequeño Shadow, y de sus ya jóvenes hermanos. El uso de ese virus provoco varias bajas en los ninjas, pareciera que esta guerra se volvió solo entre los The Bat y los Black arms, ya que por ordenes de la nueva KageKage, Kira the Hedgehog, estos dejaron de ir al frente, aunque hubo quienes lograron ir hasta el campo de batalla. Hubo informes de que algunos soldados del reino pudieron acercarse a la aldea, en ese entonces no entendimos como fue posible que ellos pudieran llegar tan lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ese informe, aunque pareciera imposible, hizo que Kira decidiera mantener alerta roja y a los ninjas lo más alerta posible. La nueva líder se encontraba hablando con los generales sobre la situación

GENERAL: señora, los jounins ya han regresado del frente, los Black arms siguen oponiendo resistencia en las bases. ¿Por que usted cree que los the Bat lleguen a la aldea? Nos encontramos en los límites de la zona oscura. Nadie esta tan loco como para querer acercarse.

KIRA: la locura de los the Bat por nosotros quizás sea la suficiente como para intentarlo. ¿Y cuando uno de nuestros informes es erróneo?

GENERAL 2: buen punto señora. Pero aun así no me parece que sea buena idea dejar solos a los Black arms en la pelea. Podrían necesitarnos.

KIRA: ese virus suyo nos afecta a nosotros, pero no a ellos. Y mientras no haiga una cura, ninguno de nuestros hombres ira a pelear.

GENERAL 3: espero que este consciente de esto, lady KageKage.- los generales se retiren, la nueva gobernante estaba sentada en su escritorio, viendo el informe de la posible invasión the Bat, con un rostro serio.

KIRA: Black, ¿por qué tardas mucho? Espero que nuestro pequeño siga con vida.- se mantuvo un momento de silencio, antes de alzar la voz- Sombrina, Darky. Salgan, se que están escondidos.

Entonces salieron de las sombras dos erizos, uno macho, y la otra mujer. Uno de ellos era totalmente negro, a excepción de su brazo derecho, que era totalmente rojo, sus espinas eran curveadas amarrados con bandas y le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, usaba un pantalón de tela delgada negra, con varias cuchillas kunai amarradas, y un chaleco negro con varios bolsillos, y una banda con una barra de metal en ella, la cual tenia la insignia del clan de la noche (la del juego Shadow the Hedgehog). Y la otra, era también totalmente negra, pero su brazo izquierdo también era totalmente rojo, sus espinas parecían ser pelo normal que le llegaba hasta el final de la columna, tenía un pantalón de tela delgada negra con kunai, una playera sin mangas de color roja, también un chaleco con varios bolsillos, y la misma banda que su acompañante.

SOMBRINA: lo lamentamos, madre. Pero ya terminamos de entrenar. Así que decidimos ir contigo.

DARKY: parece que estabas pensando en nuestro padre otra vez.

KIRA: así es. Ya casi va a ser su cumpleaños 15, y el de su hermano mayor.- lo consideraba el mayor por que fue el primero de los tres mellizos en nacer- Y su padre aun no ha regresado. Me pregunto si su búsqueda ha sido beneficiaria.

DARKY: no te preocupes mama. Seguro el sigue con vida, y papa casi consigue encontrar la forma de curarlo.

SOMBRINA: pero por ahora solo podemos seguir defendiéndonos de los ataques.

KIRA: eso lo se perfectamente. ¿Están seguros que quieren ir en el frente?

LOS DOS: así es.

* * *

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, era que al otro lado de la gran montaña Ikaku, en donde descansaba esa gran flama inextinguible que permitía la vida del clan de la noche, se encontraba una gran cantidad de murciélagos con unos atuendos negros, parecían ser de ninjas, unos 800 para ser exactos. En ese entonces no lo sabíamos, pero los the Bat ya contaban con su propia fuerza ninja de elite desde hace siglos, pero eran demasiados orgullosos como para enviarla tiempo atrás. Pensando que no serian necesarios, pero al parecer vieron que se equivocaron, como esa guerra ya había durado demasiado. Desde esa altura contemplaban la aldea de la noche.

MURCIELAGO 1: es increíble que esta flama no pueda ser vista desde lejos.

MURCIELAGO 2: hay que darle crédito a esos erizos. Poder sobrevivir con tan solo una flama gigante, y aun así ser una potencia militar.

MURCIELAGO 3: lastima que no lo serán por mucho tiempo.

MURCIELAGO 4: acabemos con el KageKage y tomemos el control de la aldea. Lograremos lo que ellos no.

De inmediato, esos bastardos bajaron de la montaña a toda velocidad y se escondieron en los arboles del bosque cercano en la aldea para buscar el momento, o el lugar preciso para comenzar su invasión.

En poco tiempo, hubo una gran explosión en una de las murallas que había en la aldea, lo que alerto a todas las tropas de la noche. La un escuadrón, en la que iba incluido un arquero, fueron a ver quien causo el siniestro. Cuando llegaron, no lo creyeron, los the Bat si habían logrado encontrar la aldea e iban un gran ejercito. Y sin más espera, el arquero encendió tres de sus flechas, y los disparos al mismo tiempo. Esa señal fue vista por los erizos y los the Bat, estos últimos dedujeron que ya fueron descubiertos. En cuestión de minutos, una gran cantidad de erizos entrenados por las artes ninjas llegaron con sus espadas, pero lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar sus shurikens hacia los enemigos. Pero los alados lograron esquivarlos sin problemas, también desenfundaron sus espadas y fueron contra los erizos. La batalla no se mantuvo mucho tiempo en las murallas, y se extendió hasta el interior de la aldea. Por suerte los pobladores no militares habían evacuado la zona, escapando a los refugios secretos.

Ahora que la aldea se encontraba desértica de cualquier aldeano, los ninjas peleaban sin ninguna carga. Mostrando por parte de ambos bandos las grandes capacidades que tenían. Pero aun así el clan de la noche estaba en desventaja numérica de 2 a 1 ventaja para los the Bat, debido a las bajas y los enfermos causados por el virus, así que todos solo peleaban de uno a uno, por lo que la mitad de los murciélagos logro escabullirse al centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba el palacio de la KageKage.

La mencionada veía que los infiltrados se acercaban a su palacio, acompañado de sus dos hijos.

KIRA: hm, será mejor que me prepare. Darky, Sombrina, vallan a los refugios. Yo me encargare de ellos.

SOMBRINA: perdona. Pero no lo vamos a hacer.

DARKY: te vamos a acompañar mama, esta es la pelea de nuestro clan. Estaremos aquí luchando.

KIRA: de acuerdo.

Y en ese instante, por fin llegaron los murciélagos, disparándoles una gran cantidad de shurikens a los tres erizos. Pero estos vieron venir el ataque, por lo que lo esquivaron ágilmente. Luego, los hermanos desenfundaron sus espadas, que eran katanas medianas simples, y se lanzaron contra un grupo de 40 murciélagos. Y de tan solo un zarpazo de sus armas, cada uno derribo a una mitad. Otro grupo de 50 rodeo a Kira, viéndola fijamente, esta solo se quito la túnica que llevaba, mostrando el uniforme ninja simple azul oscuro que tenía puesto. Comenzó a formar unos sellos con sus manos, y de una nube de humo, salieron un par de espadas simples que tomo con decisión, y se lanzo al ataque, los invasores también contaban con una katana cada uno, por lo que, con mucha dificultad, se defendieron del único ataque que les dirigió. Pronto Kira saca un papel con caracteres orientales, y lo pega al mango de su arma, y lo dirige a los enemigos.

KIRA: ¡Arte de la noche… garra relámpago negro!

Y de la punta del arma, salen disparados tres ráfagas de rayos negros en forma de garra, que al dar contacto, hizo una pequeña explosión que arrojo a 17 de los murciélagos inutilizados. Los que quedaron sacaron sus shurikens y se la lanzaron, ella solo tuvo que saltar hacia arriba. Estando en el aire, alzo su arma sobre su cabeza con las dos manos, y a una gran velocidad, comenzó a caer rápidamente, y al golpear el suelo con su arma, se creo una onda eléctrica expansiva que arrojo a todos los enemigos, inútiles. Pero pronto la batalla comenzó a dificultárseles, debido a que pronto llegaron más the Bats para terminar con el trabajo que habían comenzado. Pero al parecer, la suerte les sonrió…

* * *

TIEMPO REAL (Es decir fuera del recuerdo)

TAILS: ¡oiga Máster Poik! ¡¿No quiere comer?- el mencionado sacudió un poco su cabeza para salir de sus pensamientos.

POIK: no gracias pequeño, ahora no tengo hambre. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

BROCK: ¿esta seguro?

POIK: si, si. Ya vayan, mañana tengo que hacer la prueba a Ash y a May. Pero mientras tanto, voy a dar una vuelta por la región- el se lanza de donde esta, extiende sus alas y se va de ahí planeando- _será mejor que encuentre algo que ayude a Ash a controlar su energía… por si acaso… debo de dejar de pensar en ese incidente.

* * *

_

En los restos de un asteroide cerca de la Tierra, se despierta lo que quedaba del temido Black Doom.

BLACK DOOM: (Soltó un leve gruñido) parece que aguante un poco más… tengo que seguir reflexionando, saber cual fue mi error…

* * *

REGRESO A LA NARRACIÓN (Punto de vista Black Doom)

¿Donde me quede? Ah, sí. Aun en forma súper, me dirigí a la aldea, desde donde me encontraba me fue difícil orientarme, e igualmente difícil el llegar a la aldea, ya que estaba muy distante. Antes de que llegara, me encontré con una pequeña base de abastecimiento, de los the Bats, así que en solo dos segundos la destruí, junto con cualquiera que estuviera dentro, y regrese a tomar mi rumbo. Cuando llegue, vi que la aldea ya estaba siendo atacada, ¿Cómo era posible que la hayan encontrado? Eso no era importante entonces, así que sin dudarlo, me dirigí a los más cercanos ¿ninjas? Que me encontré.

En mi tiempo en The ARK, tuve tiempo para practicar mi telequinesis. Así que sin avisar, usando solo mi mente, cree una gran cantidad de meteoritos que se dirigieron exactamente a los enemigos de mi raza, matándolos al instante. Los erizos que peleaban contra los que ataque, se sorprendieron al verme, difícilmente me identificaron. Pero no le tome importancia, así que me dedique a atacar cuanta rata alada me encontrara. Cosa que me llevo los últimos, en el centro de la aldea, donde se encontraba la única persona, que en realidad, he amado.

Pero las circunstancias no eran las que he soñado. Cuando la vi, era atacada por varios murciélagos, al igual que otros dos erizos negros jóvenes, regresando a Kira, vi como ella al fallar en un pequeño bloqueo de espada, su adversario la golpea en la cara con la empuñadura. Cosa que me enfado en realidad, entonces, sin pensarlo, extendí mis manos hacia ellos, las cuales comenzaron a brillar de color verde. Pronto esos murciélagos se vieron rodeados de esa misma luz, y entonces ya no se movían, ya eran mis marionetas. Y bajo mi control, hice que se atacaran entre ellos, manipulados contra los que eran libres, estos se sorprendieron al ver tal reacción. Como yo veía su enfrentamiento en 3° persona, mis "marionetas" tenían la ventaja, de todos los que llegaron al palacio, solo 12 sobrevivieron, y eran a quienes yo controlaba. Como ya no me servían, simplemente hice que se estrangularan ellos mismos. Ahora que ellos estaban tirados, regrese hacia donde el resto del ejército de la noche peleaba, para terminar el trabajo.

Fueron solo 7 minutos para que venciera a todos ellos. Debieron haberse mantenido al margen del sector. Pero con todo el esfuerzo que hice, las esmeraldas se separaron de mí, y a punto de que estas se dispersaran por el universo, use mi poder del chaos para evitarlo. Pronto fui recibido por un gran grupo de erizos negros que me dieron la bienvenida, y me felicitaron por la victoria. Fue en poco tiempo, para que la gobernante me recibiera.

KIRA: a pasado mucho tiempo…. ¿no, Black?

BLACK: diría demasiado.- nos dejamos llevar y corrimos hacia nosotros para abrazamos fuertemente. Pronto dos erizos jóvenes llegaron, viéndonos extrañados, al notarlo, nos separamos un poco.

SOMBRINA: mama, ¿quién es el?

BLACK: ¿mama?- me sorprendi cuando la llamo así.

KIRA: el es… su padre.- de inmediato el macho le habla a su hermana en susurro, pero yo logre escucharlo.

DARKY: ¿ese viejo es nuestro papa?

Y no se como, pero de un momento estaba con una vena en la cabeza, y al otro Kira los había hecho a un lado mientras que yo derribe el edificio que se encontraba detrás de ellos con un puñetazo.

BLACK: ¡A QUIEN LE DICEN ANCIANO DECREPITO, QUIEN VIVIA CUANDO LA VIA LACTEA ESTABA AUN EN LA VACA!

Unos minutos después, una vez que me tranquilice, ya se estaban atendiendo a los heridos, mientras que yo estaba con casi toda mi familia, conocí un poco a mis hijos, poco después de que estos me abrazaran. También conté como es que llegue a la aldea, y como destruí ese abastecimiento, cosa que hizo que los the Bats no puedan acercarse a la aldea sino hasta 5 años más. También me entere de que el padre de Kira, el anterior gobernante, había muerto cuando decidió ir al frente a pelear, en manos de un general, aunque este también murió, por lo que Kira tuvo que tomar dominio. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que Kira me preguntara…

KIRA: ¿Cómo esta nuestro hijo?

BLACK: para mi suerte… encontré a Gerald Robotnik, y accedió a ayudarme, en solo semana y media, ya terminara. Quizás entonces estará a salvo.

KIRA: quiero ir.

BLACK: no. Tienes que quedarte y ayudar en la reconstrucción, además, aun pueden mandar más.

KIRA: tu mismo lo dijiste, tardaran otros 5 años para que estén cerca lo suficiente sin su abastecimiento. Los consejeros pueden encargarse de la reconstrucción.

BLACK: pero…

SOMBRINA: nosotros también iremos.

DARKY: si. Queremos conocer a nuestro hermano mayor.

BLACK: no tengo de otra. Tomen y hagan lo que necesiten, nos iremos en media hora.

Una vez que paso ese plazo, ya estaban cerca de mí con pequeñas mochilas, en el centro de la aldea, donde éramos rodeados por los shinobis de la aldea. De inmediato alce las siete esmeraldas y use el chaos control, para ir de regreso a la colonia. Los cuatros teníamos esperanzas de que mi pequeño, pudiera llegar a salvarse, y de que con ello, la guerra este más cerca de terminar.


End file.
